Corazón de dragones
by TheDdraig1
Summary: El dragón rojo y el dragón blanco desde tiempos milenarios siempre fueron enemigos, juraron que su lucha seria eterna pero dos de sus portadores cambiarán eso, pero su naturaleza siempre sera un impedimento para que ellos sean felices, despues de todo... así son los dragones celestiales. [IsseixFemVali]
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _._

Sinceramente yo quiero detenerme

Pero… ese maldito instinto animal dentro de mi y de el causo esto

¿Cómo acabaron las cosas de esta manera?

Yo y el totalmente heridos mientras que nuestros alrededores es tan echo pedazos

Mis ojos lo ven otra vez, se ve igual que la primera vez que lo conocí

Machacado, lleno de golpes pero sin perder la mirada que representaba esperanza

Cuándo te conocí lo primero que pensé fue que eras un gusano que ni siquiera merecía el esfuerzo de vencer

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en nuestro primer combate mostraste que eras alguien fuerte y de temer

Eso llamo mi atención, quise saber mas de ti

Tu personalidad en un principio me pareció horrible, ¿Qué es eso de Dragón Oppai?

Pero con el tiempo me pareció algo único en ti, algo que te caracterizaba, algo horrible ante los ojos de una mujer pero a fin de cuentas algo único en ti

Con el tiempo nos hicimos mas y mas cercano, hasta el punto en donde siempre te escapabas de tu escuela para verte conmigo

Cuando decidimos decir lo que sentíamos por el otro fue el día mas raro y hermoso que he tenido hasta ahora

Ese día nunca lo olvidare

Tuvimos nuestra relación a escondidas de los demás, y aunque "ellos" siempre se oponían nunca dejamos de querernos

Pero tu y yo sabíamos que nuestra naturaleza no nos permita estar juntos, pero jamás dejaste de luchar por lo nuestro

Hasta que ese día llego

No lo soporte mas

¡ESTABA ARTA DE VER COMO ESA MALDITA PELIROJA Y SUS SIERVAS SE TE INSUNUAVAN ESTANDO TU CONMIGO!

Se que tu no me fuiste infiel pero el echo de ver como es perra pelirroja intentaba con su cuerpo monopolizarte solo para ella hace que mi sangre hierva como nunca

Ella fue la primera en saber lo nuestro y la causante de esta situación

En ese momento de ira casi la mato, pero tuviste que intervenir tu

Eso no es lo que me molesta

¿¡PORQUE LA PROTEGISTE!?

Sin ella hubiéramos estado mejor, pero tu la protegiste y te pusiste de su lado

Y eso me hizo pensar ¿acaso estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

…

…

…

No…

No fue eso, hasta hace poco entiendo porque la protegiste, y todo era por cuidarme

-ahh, ahh… veo como el viene hacia mi

-no.. ¡no te acerques! – aunque le grito eso, el no se detiene

-Vali… – mientras veía como se acercaba vi su mirada atreves del hueco que yo había echo en el casco de su armadura, esa mirada no tenia odio ni rencor contra mi

-no, no, ¡por favor no me mires de esa forma! – ¿¡porque demonios no me miras con rabia!? He causado todo un desastre y aun así…

…¿Por qué me miras con amor?

Mi piernas inconscientemente comenzaron a retroceder

Por cada paso que yo retrocedía el se acercaba dos mas

De alguna forma comencé a recordar algunas cosas de cuando nos conocimos

 _-eres realmente débil, no tienes orígenes mágicos o algo que destacar en ti, incluso tus padres son de lo mas común, en definitiva solo eres un estudiante de secundaria la cual su única meta es tirarse a alguna chica_

 _-… si tal vez tengas razón en lo que dices pero aun así me niego a perder ante ti, ¡voy a demostrarte que incluso un tonto estudiante de secundaria como yo puede vencerte!_

Si en ese momento solo me reí de ti, pero aun así habías llamado un poco mi atención

 _-nuestros Sacred Gears están destinadas a destruirse entre si, jamás llegaremos a ser algo como "amigos"_

 _-entonces yo acabare con esa maldición, ¡juro que seremos amigos!_

En ese entonces no te creí, pero me hiciste ver que tal vez eso era posible

- _… tengo miedo de que algún día alguno de los dos seda ante la maldición de nuestra Sacred Gear, no quiero hacerte daño o… aun peor_

 _-nunca dejare que me domine! Además aunque no pudiera evitarlo ¡jamás te haría daño! Y si tu cedieras a ella y acabaras conmigo nunca te odiaría, jamás podría hacerlo_

Y cumpliste con lo que dijiste

* **choque***

Me di cuenta de que había chocado con una roca, ya no podía huir mas, ahora tu me habías alcanzado

¿Qué harás ahora?

¿me vas a matar? Tienes los suficientes motivos para hacerlo, y si eso es lo que quieres hacer… no te odiaría, al igual que tu jamás podría hacerlo…

Pero…

* **Abrazo***

-¡! – de repente siento unos brazos a lo largo de mi cuello

-lo siento – el se disculpa, pero ¿Por qué? – esto es mi culpa, si desde un comienzo no hubiese sido tan cobarde de ocultar lo nuestro esto no hubiese pasado, enserio lo siento…

El se acaba de echar toda la culpa por todo esto

No…

No..

¡No!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!, ¡YO SOY A LA QUE DEBES DE CULPAR!, ¡DIME! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME ODIAS!?

-Y te lo había dicho hace mucho, jamás podría odiarte porque…

… _ **Te amo.**_

En ese momento el se derrumba en mis brazo, el verlo veo que tiene una herida grave en el estomago

No…

¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡ISSEI!

.

.

.

.

.

Tal vez esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

 _ **~~~~~00000000000~~~~~**_

 _ **Notas finales**_

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **No he muerto (por si alguien pregunta)**_

 _ **Hoy lea traigo esta historia que tenia planeado hacer hace algunos meses pero jamás me había dignado a hacer por que no sabia como hacerla**_

 _ **Pero ayer en la noche me dio un ataque de inspiración y BOOM esto salió**_

 _ **La historia trata sobre un romance entre Issei y Fem Vali, dado que casi nadie lo hace y se me hace una gran pareja no Canónica**_

 _ **Otra cosa…**_

 _ **No hay Harem (lo siento)**_

 _ **En fin quisiera preguntarles…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Sobre mi otro fic, solo diré que en dos o tres días actualizare**_

 _ **Bueno eso seria todo**_

 _ **Espero que la pasen bien durante esta semana**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando actualicé**_

 _ **Pd: perdón por las faltas ortográficas**_


	2. El día en que te conocí

_**Capítulo 1: El día que te conocí**_

 _._

 _ **Este es el día que no olvidaremos…**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-ahh, ahh – cierto castaño se encontraba sin aliento luego de combatir contra el ángel caído Kokabiel

Y no era el único, todo sus amigos y la exorcista llamada Xenovia estaban igual de cansados

¿Cómo es que el habían llegado a esa situación?

El resumen seria que el Kokabiel era un loco fanático de las guerras y por mero aburrimiento quería iniciar otra, pero necesitaba motivos para iniciarla, por lo cual robo las espadas Excalibur que eran perteneciente a las Iglesia y tenia la intención de provocar a los cuatro reyes demonios a actuar con la amenaza de destruir la ciudad en donde residían las hermanas menores de Leviatán y Lucifer

Las hermanas de estos con la intención de que todo no se fuera al carajo intentaban ganar tiempo enfrentando al poderoso ángel caído y sus secuaces hasta que llegarán los refuerzos que serian enviados por sus hermanos

Luego de muchos combates, power-up y momentos sentimentales solo quedaban en pie los siervos de Rias Gremory, la exorcista Xenovia y Kokabiel

Tenían el número de hombres a su favor para enfrentarse al malvado ángel caído pero este había demostrado que era superior en todos los aspectos

Luego de acorralar a los jóvenes y destruyendo sus ganas de pelear luego de revelarles un secreto que no debía decir sin cuidado alguno se disponía a terminar lo que empezó

Pero solo uno se mantuvo en pie

-¡No me jodas maldito cuervo! ¡No me importa si Dios esta muerto porque yo me volveré el rey del Harem y no moriré hasta tomar la virginidad de la presidenta!

-jajajajajajaja con que esos son los motivos por los que motivan al dragón rojo, de ser así ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? Si lo haces todos los días tendrás sexo con las ángeles caídas mas hermosas – el hombre de ojos rojos se cruzó de brazos mirando a su oponente

El usuario de la Boosted Gear al imaginarse teniendo sexo con una bella mujer comenzó a babear

-n-no cae-ere en tu tra-ampa

-¡Caray Issei límpiate esa baba! – Rias Gremory en medio de la batalla había regañado a su peón – si tanto deseas hacer cosas indecentes con una mujer, derrota a ese ángel caído y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo

-¡!... ¿incluso podre chupar tus pecho? – el chico hablo en voz baja pero su ama lo escucho

-si es solo eso esta bien, es un precio justo si ganas

-¡Woooooooooo! – el muchacho pego un grito y su poder comenzó a aumentar de forma increíble

-¿de donde esta sacando tanto poder? – Kiba pregunto

-es el poder de la perversión de Issei-sempai – Koneko le contesto – es de lo peor

-jajajajajajaja por fin podre chupar los pechos de la presidenta, en este momento podría incluso darle una paliza a Dios, a no verdad que esta muerto jajajaja ¡prepárate Kokabiel, te venceré para poder chupar los pechos de la presidenta!

-¿tu quien demonios eres? – el caído miro con curiosidad a su oponente

-¡recuerda mi nombre Kokabiel soy Hyodo Issei el chico que se convertirá en el Rey del Harem!

-¡si no podemos darnos por vencidos, tomemos el ejemplo de Issei! – Rias sentía como sus ganas de luchar volvían, no solo ella todos los demás sentían lo mismo

-¡Si presidenta! – Fue el grito de todos (menos Xenovia)

-¡jajajajajajajajaja ¡muy interesante! ¡esto es muy divertido! – Kokabiel saco a relucir sus 10 alas negras y creo 2 espadas de luz

- _ **¿tan divertido es?**_ – una nueva voz se escucho en el lugar

Todos sintieron de repente un escalofrío

 ***¡Crash!***

El domo creado por los sirvientes de Sona Sitri (incluyéndola a ella también) se destruyo como si de cristal fuese, luego de eso una luz blanca con un increíble poder se hizo presenté

Issei comenzó a temblar, no sabia porque pero su mano izquierda comenzaba a dolerle un poco y sentía también como esta se calentar

La luz blanca comenzaba a apagarse un poco para ver que era lo que provocaba esa luz, era una armadura de color blanco de cuerpo completo, garras en las manos y algo parecido a una cola que salía de su espalda con gemas azules incrustadas en toda la armadura, además el casco de la armadura tenia forma de dragón, por raro que parezca

-¡tu! ¡¿Como fue que nos encontraste Dragón Blanco?! – el caedre grito al reconocer a el recién llegado

-¡¿acaso dijo Dragón blanco?! – Rias Gremory de inmediato vio como su peón no despegaba la vista de aquella persona con armadura blanca – Issei…

\- _**eso a ti no te importa, simplemente vine a este lugar por ordenes de Azazel, ya estando aquí fue fácil dar contigo**_ – la voz que provenía de la armadura sonaba gruesa, profunda y muy amenazadora

-tsk así que seguiste la presencia del Dragón rojo… – el Ángel caído se dio cuenta de como lo encontró sin que el se lo dijera, los ojos rojos de Kokabiel se comenzaban a ver muy amenazadores pero la persona de la armadura no parecía inmutarse

- _ **Azazel me ordeno traerte de vuelta así lloriqueases todo el camino**_

 ***Flashhh***

Antes de que Kokabiel siquiera contestará la persona en la armadura fue volando en picada hacia el caedre a una velocidad que nadie logro seguir, cuando estuvo frente a el le dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza en la cara, antes de que se diera cuenta la persona de armadura blanca le arrancó dos pares de sus alas negras

¡Ahhhhgggg! – el dolor en la espalada del caído era tanto que este tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportar el dolor

- _ **que color de alas tan asqueroso, son como los de un cuervo, no se parece ni un poco a las de Azazel que son como la noche eterna**_

-Tskk – esas palabras enfurecieron a Kokabiel quien se separo de su rival y comenzó a tomar altura, este lo imito

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto el ángel caído comenzó a crear una lanza de luz de tamaño gigantesco

-¡es enorme! – Akeno grito al ver la lanza que estaba creando el ángel caído – ¡Si lanza ese ataque destruiría la ciudad!

Todo comenzaron a sudar frio al ver la lanza de color dorado…

 _ **¡DIVIDE!**_

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Kokabiel pego un grito al como su gigantesca lanza de luz se reducía a la mitad

 _ **-soy el usuario de la sacred gear Divide Dividing la cual me permite quitarle la mitad del poder mi oponente y otorgármelos**_

-¡tsk maldito! – Kokabiel comenzaba a perder el juicio

 _ **¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!**_

La lanza de Kokabiel comenzó a reducirse hasta que finalmente se deshizo

 ***¡Flashh!***

El ángel caído vio como su oponente desapareció, lo siguiente que sintió fue como le arrancaban otro par de alas

-¡ahhhhh!

 _ **¡DIVIDE!**_

El poder de Kokabiel bajo radicalmente

-no, no puede ser ¡mi poder! – el ángel de ojos rojos sentía como su poder era arrancado de el

 _ **¡DIVIDE!**_

- _ **tu poder ya no es tan amenazante Kokabiel, pensé que eras mas fuerte, que decepción.**_

-¡TU COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI! – Kokabiel creo dos lanzas de luz y arremetió contra la figura de color blanco

Este por su parte no se molestaba en esquivar los ataques dado que las espadas de luz eran tan débiles que se destruirán con solo tocarlo

 _ **-que aburrido**_

 _ **¡DIVIDE!**_

Nuevamente el poder de Kokabiel bajo, la persona con la armadura blanca tomo a el Ángel caído y comenzó a elevarse, ya estando en una buena altura este dijo

- _ **ya creo que es hora de acabar con esto**_

 ***FLASHHH***

La persona de armadura blanca voló en picada sosteniendo a Kokabiel por su cuello para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo de forma muy violenta

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

-¡! – Todos quedaron asombrados al ver como Kokabiel fue derrotado de forma tan rápida y hacerlo parecer tan fácil

-increíble – fue lo único que dijo Kiba

-¿e-este es el poder del dragón blanco? – Xenovia no salía de su asombro

La persona debajo de la armadura suspiro aburrido, esperaba una mejor pelea, comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo moribundo de Kokabiel y con las garras de la armadura lo tomo de una pierna como si fuese un trapo

-¡¿Oye quien eres tu?! – Issei Hyodo fue el que grito

- _ **…**_

-¿Issei? – la ama del chico de cabello castaño se sorprendió al oírlo gritarle a aquella persona en la armadura blanca

-¡Oye por tu culpa no podre chupar los pechos de la presidenta! – Issei desde que esa persona con armadura había llegado al campo de batalla sentía como su ira aumentaba poco a poco –Así que dime ¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!

- _ **…**_ – la persona en la armadura ignoraba a el furioso castaño

El peón de Rias sintió como una la ira de alguna forma lo domino, así que tomo una piedra que estaba a cerca suyo y se la arrojo a quien lo ignoraba

 _ ***CRASHH***_

La roca fue a dar en la mandíbula del casco

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Issei?! – la voz de la Pelirroja sonó asustada, su amado peón estaba provocando a un oponente al que seguramente no le ganarían

La boca del casco de aquella persona se abrió un poco y volteo la cabeza para ver a Issei

-Enserio ¿una piedra? –la persona que estaba dentro de la armadura hablo

-esa voz… ¿acaso eres una chica? – toda la ira de Issei se esfumo de golpe

La voz que provenía de la armadura era claramente de una chica

-y que si lo soy, además de eso ¿enserio pensaste que una piedra me haría daño?

-… bueno no fue algo inteligente de mi parte lo reconozco – el castaño se paso la mano por el cabello

- **Ah pasado un tiempo rojo** – las gemas en la armadura de la chica comenzaron a titilar mientras una voz salía de ellos

- _ **si ha sido un largo tiempo Albión**_ – la gema verde de la Boosted Gear de Issei también estaba titilando mientras la voz de Ddraig salía de ella

 **-No siento la misma hostilidad que siempre tienen tus portadores en tu nuevo usuario, pero hace poco casi se deja llevar por la ira**

 _ **-el producto de su ira se debe a otra cosa, yo también veo como tu nueva portadora no se ha dejado llevar por tu poder, al parecer tenemos portadores muy curiosos**_

- **tienes razón, quizá sea divertido estar con ellos hasta nuestro encuentro**

- _ **si el encuentro es algo inevitable**_

-wow los dragones están charlando – Akeno hablo sorprendida

-hoy yo no vengo a combatir, solo vine por ordenes de Azazel, me lo llevare a el y a aquel exorcista renegado

- **supongo que no veremos en otra ocasión Rojo**

 _ **-estaré esperando el nuestro reencuentro Albión**_

Al decir eso la chica de la armadura tomo a Freed y se fue volando a quien sabe donde, pero sin antes decirle algo a Issei

-la próxima puede que sea la última, vuélvete fuerte mi rival.

 _._

- **O** -

.

 _ **Varios días después**_

.

 _ **(POV ISSEI)**_

Fuaaaa….

En este momento me estoy alistando para ir a la escuela pero muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza

Tanto ha pasado estos días que si en este momento cae un meteorito del cielo ya ni me sorprendería

Primero fue la llegada de Xenovia e Irina, luego el ataque de Kokabiel y la aparición del dragón blanco

El dragón blanco…

Según mi compañero estoy destinado a pelear hasta la muerte con esa chica, eso lo se porque el mismo me lo dijo hace un tiempo

¡pero yo no quiero pelear!

¡solo quiero una vida llena de pechos!

- _ **no es algo que se pueda evitar compañero**_ – Ddraig me hablo dentro de mi cabeza

-¿Por qué no se puede evitar? – pregunte a mi compañero

 _ **-veras los dragones celestiales no nos llevamos nada bien, como te dije hace tiempo nuestra pelea fue tan violenta que incluso los reyes demonios y el Dios bíblico tuvieron que frenarnos, antes de morir juramos seguir con nuestra lucha para saber quien es el vencedor**_

-¿pero no hay alguna forma de frenar la lucha?

 _ **-hubo algunos portadores que murieron sin encontrarse con el Dragón blanco pero no ha habido ninguno que conociendo al dragón blanco haya querido combatir con el, excepto tu**_

-eso no responde mi pregunta, aunque eso de que yo soy el único que no quiere pelear con el Dragón blanco ¿me hace raro?

 _ **-eres el portador mas extraño que he tenido, pero eso no es malo, tu desarrollo es algo nuevo y único y quiero saber hasta donde somos capaces de llegar**_

-… ¿crees que sea capaz de ganarle al dragón blanco?

 _ **-en tu estado actual no, pero tal vez en un futuro logres ganarle, solo tienes que entrenar y echarle mucho animo**_

Las palabras de Ddraig me animaron un poco, es verdad que aun no soy muy fuerte pero si entreno lo suficiente puede que en algún futuro logre ganarle a esa chica misteriosa

-Gracias por las palabras de animo ¡daré lo mejor de mi!

- _ **espero mucho de ti compañero, suerte**_

¡si! No me quedare de brazos cruzados, la próxima vez que vea a esa chica misteriosa sabrá quien soy yo!

Tengo el espíritu tan encendido que quiero ir a entrenar ya mismo

Termino de arreglarme, tomo mi mochila y bajo rápidamente las escaleras

Al llegar al comedor veo a Asia y lavando los platos junto a mi madre, la presidenta salió esta mañana a discutir algo con Akeno-san así que Asia hizo el desayuno junto a mi madre

-etto Asia me voy a adelantar, te veo en la escuela – le grito a mi quería Asia

-esta bien Issei-san – ella me mira algo extrañada pero cambia su cara al ver lo animado que estoy – te mucho cuidado

-Si!

Me despido también de mi mama y salgo corriendo de casa

Comenzare corriendo hasta la escuela, ya que soy un demonio no me cansare tan fácil

Mi plan de entrenamiento de hoy es ir al club y decirle a Kiba que si podemos entrenar juntos, se que no me dirá que no

 ***Choque* *Banggg***

-kyaaaa

Auuchhhh

Mi cuerpo el de alguien fueron a dar al piso

Por estar corriendo tan rápido no me fije que había alguien en el camino, sacudo un poco mi cabeza y miro a quien he tumbado

…

Era una chica de cabello plateado largo, tan largo que incluso creo que la llega hasta la espalda, tenia puesto unos jean ajustados con algunas cadenas de decoración, una camisa blanca que era tapada por una chaleco de manga larga color negro, botas color café y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso

Si que era hermosa

Incluso seria mas hermosa que la presidenta

-¡OYE IDIOTA, QUIERES VER POR DONDE CORRES!

…

Creo que acabas de matar mis ilusiones con esa boquita

-lo siento, no te vi – le conteste mientras le ofrecía la mano.

La chica tomo mi mano y se levantó, luego al verme ella abrió un poco sus ojos

¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿tendré algo en la cara?

Ahora que la veo bien ella no es de por aquí, tal vez deba preguntarle si esta perdida

-etto oye ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

-no, no soy de Japón, solo me dirigía a la escuela Kuoh para saludar a alguien

Eso quiere decir que no esta perdida, no hace falta que pregunte

-yo también me dirijo hacia haya, puedo acompañarte si quieres – le digo mientras me paso la mano por el pelo, ¡No es fácil decirle eso a una chica a la que acabas de conocer y no sentir vergüenza!

-porque no – la chica de cabello plateado solo se encogió de hombros

Fue una reacción algo seca la que me dio

Ambos nos fuimos caminando sin decir una sola palabra

Yo trataba le comentaba sobre al clima o intentaba iniciar un tema pero ella solo respondía "si, no, ok" así que luego de unos minutos desistí en hacer una conversación

Otra duda que tenia era a quien iba a saludar en la escuela, que yo sepa a esta hora casi nadie va a la escuela, cuando lleguemos haya me daré cuenta supongo

Luego de eso veo la calle que conecta con la escuela

-hey mira ya llegamos – señale a la escuela, la chica solo suspiro aburrida

-si supongo que ya llegamos – ella camina un poco mas rápido y se pone unos 5 pasos mas lejos de mi

-mmmmm soy Issei por cierto, Issei Hyodo – acabo de recordar que no me había presentado

-ya lo se – ella respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos

¿?

-¿acaso en algún momento te lo dije? – le digo, tal vez en algún momento se lo dije y lo olvide

-no, no me dijiste personalmente, además de eso esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos – ella dice eso mientras una aura de color blanca la cubre ligeramente

En ese momento mi brazo izquierdo comienza a dolerme y siento algunas ganas de combatir

Esta sensación ¡ya la había experimentado hace poco!

No puede ser… ¡ella es!

-mi nombre es Valentina pero todos me conocen como "Vali" y soy la usuaria de la _**Divide Dividing**_

-¡! – me sorprendo al saber si identidad, rápidamente entro en posición de batalla

Ella solo me apunta con uno de sus dedos y antes de que me de cuenta esta al frente mío con su dedo tocando ligeramente mi frente

-que pasaría si en este momento yo uso magia, tu muerte seria lo mas de rápida y tonta – ella mueve ligeramente su dedo

No se que hacer, tal vez si me muevo acabe conmigo

-como es posible que no sintieras ni un poco de mi poder, se supone que cualquier demonio de clase baja sabe sentir auras, tuve que incluso aumentar mi poder para que supieras quien soy… ¡y así te hacer llamar mi rival!

Esas palabras me bajan el animo

Es cierto soy un inútil como demonio, ni siquiera puedo tele-trasportarme con un circulo mágico

Además la forma de hablar de esta chica me recuerda a

A

 _ **Reynare...**_

 _._

 _ **(POV VALI)**_

Siendo sincera no estaba en mis planes encontrarme con el de la forma en como lo hice

El plan original era que lo haría en la entrada de su escuela, pero bueno

Siento una total decepción

¿Cómo alguien tan débil es mi rival destinado?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir mi presencia

Pero según Albión el tiene un crecimiento anormal, ¿eso lo hace mas débil o mas fuerte?

No lo se

En este momento tengo mi dedo en su frente y el no parece hacer nada, su cabello le tapa un poco los ojos

Al verlo un poco mas detenidamente veo sus ojos

…

…

Esa mirada

¡esa mirada!

Es es

 _-¡papá por favor no! – una niña lloraba el ver como su padre destruía todas sus cosas, desde vestidos de muchos colores hasta muñecas_

 _-tu no mereces nada de esto ¡eres una inútil! ¡Nunca debí dejar que tu madre te diera a luz!_

 _-buaaaaa pa-papá porque eres tan malo conmigo, yo siempre he hecho tu voluntad, siempre me he portado bien yo…._

 ***plash***

 _El hombre le dio una cachetada a la niña_

 _-ya te lo he dicho ¡tu eres alguien que jamás debió nacer! Eres una vergüenza para mi_

 _Esas palabras marcaron de por vida el corazón de la niña_

 _Luego de que se padre se fuera, ella vio como quedo su habitación, llena de huecos, sucia y con un montón de cosas regadas_

 _Y ella tendría que limpiar todo_

 _Mientras recogía el reguero de cosas vio un pequeño espejo partido a la mitad, al tomarlo vio su mirada_

 _Y solo vio dos ojos vacíos y llenos de tristeza_

…

Porque

¿Por qué el tiene esa mirada en su rostro?

Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron

 _._

- **O** -

.

En ese mismo instante la chica identificada como Vali sintió como dos espadas eran puestas en su garganta

-creo que tu broma llego demasiado lejos Dragón blanco – Kiba Yuuto tenia su espada en el cuello de la chica y no era el único

-te rebanare la cabeza si te mueves – Xenovia tenia la espada Durandal al otro lado del cuello de la chica

Vali e Issei parecieron reaccionar al verlos a ambos, el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás separándose de la peliplateada y esta se mantuvo quieta pero una sonrisa se asomo en su cara

-si lo que quieren es pelear por mi esta bien, pero tengan en cuenta de que los alrededores con todas las personas que están cerca quedarán destruidas ¿aun así quieren pelear? – la peliplateada no parecía asustada en lo mas mínimo

Ambos espadachines tuvieron que ceder y retirar sus espadas del cuello de la joven

-¡¿Qué haces en este lugar, Dragón blanco?! – Issei le grito

-¿Dónde crees que esta tu rango entre las sacred gear? – la oji azul pregunto

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – el castaño no entendió lo que ella quiso decir…

-hyodo Issei es un diamante en bruto, si se le guía bien su poder te seria muy útil, verdad Rias Gremory...

Issei miro hacia atrás suyo y vio como su ama, su sempai, su kohai y su linda Asia acaban de llegar

-Dragón blanco ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Planeas iniciar una guerra acaso? – la pelirroja como la líder fue la primera en hablar

-solo me pasaba para saludar, eso es todo ya me retiraba – Vali no dijo nada mas y se retiro

….

….

Las chica al estar lo suficientemente alejada tomo una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho

Esa mirada de Issei era igual a la de ella cuando era abusada física y mentalmente por su padre y su abuelo

Ella consideraba esa mirada como muestra de debilidad y se juro nunca volver a tenerla

Pero que ese chico tuviese esa mirada quería decir que tenían algo en común, tal vez esa mirada lo volvería fuerte en el futuro

-definitivamente tu yo estamos destinados a matarnos – La chica susurro para si misma

Sin nada mas que decir ella siguió con su camino

.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabia era que esa simple mirada que tuvieron ese día…

 _ **... uniría sus destinos por siempre**_

 _._

 _ **~~00000000~~**_

 _ **Respondo comentarios**_

 _ **Guest: muchas gracias enserio que le metí bastante animo, espero que este igual te haya gustado**_

 _ **FIRE OF THE DEAD: gracias por el comentario, espero que este cubra tus expectativas**_

 _ **Nikopelucas: gracias por el comentario y perdona si me demore, aquí tienes la continuación**_

 _ **Resasc54321: gracias [^_^]**_

 _ **Antifanboy: espero que la historia te haga cambiar de opinión y te reitero NO HAY HAREM, Aunque me llamo algo la atención de tu comentario ¿Por qué odia este shipp? Es hermoso w.w, gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **GJesus33: muchas gracias, le metí mucho cariño cuando lo estaba haciendo**_

 _ **Redbleik: para ahora we :v /**_

 _._

 _ **~~00000000~~**_

 _ **Notas finales**_

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora pero he estado algo enfermo estos días y no tenia energía para poder actualizar, pero ya estoy mejor y vengo con todo \ :V /**_

 _ **Este cap es mas que todo relleno, solo queria plasmar como Vali e Issei se conocieron**_

 _ **Pero en los próximos caps mostrare como es que ellos comienzan a enamorarse**_

 _ **LEER ESTO PLSS**_

 _ **¿debería intentar seguir escribiendo en primera persona o seguir escribiendo como lo hago siempre?**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber su opinión**_

 _ **Eso seria todo**_

 _ **Tengan una linda semana**_

 _ **Pd: perdón por las fallas ortográficos**_


	3. Rojo y Blanco

**Capitulo 2: Rojo y blanco**

 _._

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Issei se había encontrado con la chica llamada "Valí" que era la portadora actual de la **Divide Dividing**

Luego del encuentro de ambos el estado de animo de Issei no era el mejor

¿Por qué? el echo de que esa chica le recordara a su mas grande trauma lo tenia algo deprimido

El castaño juraba haber superado a aquella ángel caída que hizo en su momento pasara por un sufrimiento increíble

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta que lo conduciría a la sala en donde se encontraban reunidos los lideres de las 3 grandes facciones, del otro lado también estaba la chica de cabello plateado, todo esolo tenían muy nervioso

-Issei ¿estas bien? – preguntó su ama cuando se percato del estado de su sirviente

-ehhh – el muchacho pareció volver en si – ahh ¡no es nada! Solo estoy algo nervioso

-yo también estoy muy nerviosa sabes – la chica de ojos azules le tomo la mano a su peón, el chico noto como la mano de su ama estaba algo sudada – préstame algo de tu valor y yo haré lo mismo, eso no hará sentir mejor a ambos ¿te gusta mi idea?

-s-si, me parece bastante buena – Balbuceo el castaño algo sonrojado, la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y apretó la mano del chico

-ara-ara la presidenta he Issei-kun están muy acaramelados – hablo de forma burlona Akeno detrás de ellos

Rias se sonrojo, estaba a punto de contestarle a su reina pero la puerta del club del ocultismo se abrió

-Rias-sama puede pasar con su grupo – Grayfia fue la que habló

El grupo entro y se dio cuenta de que el Sona Sitri y su séquito ya se encontraban en la sala, todos se dirigieron al lugar que tenían asignados

Issei pudo visualiza a las personas que estaban en la enorme mesa del centro, eran Miguel el líder de los ángeles quien era acompañado por Irina Shido, esta miraba tristemente a Xenovia y a el, también estaba Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán que eran protegidos por los grupos de sus hermanas y por último estaban Azazel el ex "cliente" de Issei y líder de los ángeles caídos quien estaba acompañado por Valentina o mejor conocida como Vali quien era la usuaria del Dragón blanco

-Bien creo que estamos todos, creo que es momento de comenzar – dijo el Rey demonio carmesí, al terminar esa frase el ambiente se puso tenso de inmediato

La reunión para saber si se renunciaba la guerra entre las 3 facciones o declarar la paz de las mismas había comenzado

 _._

- **O** -

.

 _-Lugar desconocido-_

 _._

En algún lugar del inframundo una mujer de piel morena caminaba con elegancia a lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones

Al llegar unos soldados en armaduras negras se inclinaron en respeto y le dieron acceso a la sala

Dentro de ella había una enorme mesa, en aquella mesa se encontraban 2 figuras que no se distinguían por la oscuridad del lugar

-¿Así que irás tu a atacar ese lugar? – una de las figuras hablo – no me hagas reír…

-lo dice aquel que perdió contra Fabilium en un combat – la mujer sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la persona que la insulto la miro con odio

-¿Qué harás al llegar haya? Te recuerdo que en ese lugar se encuentra las personas más poderosas de cada facción – la otra persona hablo algo interesada

-tengo un plan, además tenemos un infiltrado en la reunión, no fallare ¡Le enseñara a esa perra Sitri quién es la verdadera merecedora del título de Rey demonio Leviatán – la mujer pareció perder la gordura por unos instantes, luego de calmarse se marcho sin decir nada

La persona que estuvo interesada se acomodó en su silla y sonrió con sorna, sabia que el "plan" de su compañera seria todo un fracasó, pero desde hace tiempo quería deshacerse se ella

-perra estúpida

 _._

- **O-**

 _._

- _varias horas después-_

 _-salón del club de lo oculto-_

 _._

La reunión de las 3 facciones estaba llegando al parecer su fin

Issei la gran mayoría del tiempo se la paso cayado, no tenia nada mejor que hacer mas que escuchar lo que decían (aunque no entendió casi nada de lo que decían)

-bien para finalizar quisiera preguntarle algo a los 2 dragones celestiales – Azazel hablo – ¿Qué opinan de la paz?

-mientras pueda pelear contra gente fuerte por mi esta bien – la primera en responder fue la chica de cabello plateado

-en el mundo hay gente fuerte, estarás bien – respondió el ángel caído, la chica no contesto nada – ¿y tu Dragón Rojo, que opinas?

-ehh pues, si me lo preguntas de forma tan repentina… – el castaño hablo algo nervioso

-te lo pondré de esta forma, si no hay guerra podrás tener sexo con tu ama todo el día…

-¡¿Qué?! – la mencionada hablo mientras se sonrojaba

-… si hacerle el amor en todo momento, en todas la poses posibles y experimentar nuevas poses – continuo el caído

En este punto el castaño ya estaba alucinando

 _-Issei, ven aquí por tus p-e-c-h-o-s ~~ – Rias Gremory estaba desnuda en una cama y sonriendo de manera lasciva_

-pero si hay guerra no podrás hacer nada de eso ¿Qué te perece? – finalizo el oji violeta

-¡la paz es le mejor! ¡quiero chupar las tetas de la presidenta! – fue el grito del peón de la princesa carmesí

-Issei-kun Sirzechs-sama también esta aquí – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pero con gran vergüenza ajena

-ahh.. – fue lo único que salió de boca

-Dragón rojo, ¿podría hacerte otra pregunta? – el tono de Azazel cambio a uno realmente serio, todos en la sala quedaron en silencio

El castaño trago saliva y asintió tímidamente

-¿te parece linda Vali? – Soltó sin más..

-…

 **¡BANG!**

-¡¿POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO AZAZEL?! – la joven usuaria del Dragón Blanco le dio un coscorrón a su superior mientras le daba un tick en el ojo

-¡Auchhh! Solo tenia algo de curiosidad

Todos en la sala decidieron ignorar al par por un momento

-bueno creo que es todo, es hora de firmar el tratado d… – Miguel no termino de hablar cuando sintió como toda la sala era envuelta por una energía que detenía el tiempo

Algunos de los presentes estaban congelados en la sala, los únicos que se podían mover eran los lideres de cada facción, Issei, Kiba, Xenvia, Rias, Irina y Vali

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntó Serafall

-esto… ¡es el poder de Gasper! – el castaño reconoció el poder de su amigo

En ese momentos fuera del club de lo ocultó comenzaron a aparecer muchos círculos mágicos y de ellos salieron magos

Estos inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar el edificio, los ataques fueron repelidos por unos escudos de magia creados por Serafall

-esta gente si que no saben como tratar a una dama – Dijo la reina demonio mientras hacia un puchero

-debieron de haber capturado a Gaspery forzarlo a usar su Sacred Gear – dijo Azazel – Si no hacemos nada nosotros también quedaremos congelados por el poder del chico

-Grayfia comienza a buscar una salida por favor – ordeno su esposo

-Si

-Onii-Sama tengo una pieza de [Torre] en el salón donde esta Gasper, quiero intentar ir por el – La pelirroja dijo con valor

-yo también quiero ir a buscar a Gasper

-¡Issei!

-mmmm Grayfia puede enviar a 2 personas a ese lugar, supongo que esta bien – el pelirrojo dio su aprobación

-si van a ir a rescatarlo denle esto al pequeño y toma uno tu también Dragón Rojo – Azazel se había levantado de si asiento para entregarle a Issei 2 pulseras – esto ayudara a controlar su Sacred Gear y a ti te permitirá usar el Balance Breaker por un tiempo limitado

-podre usar mi Balance Breaker – susurro para si mismo

-bien creo que eso es todo – Dijo Sirchez – tengan cuidado

El rescate del alfil de Rias Gremory había comenzado

.

 _-un rescate mas tarde-_

 _._

Luego de rescatar a Gasper, Rias he Issei fueron a ayudar a eliminar a los magos de la Kaos Brigade

El panorama no era el mejor, todos estaban luchando a muerte contra un monton de Magos que parecian no desaparecer

También en el cielo Azazel tenía una gran batalla con la mujer identificada como "Katerea Leviatán"

-bueno supongo que es hora de que acabemos con esto – dijo Azazel, de inmediato saco un objeto de su chaqueta, era una daga de color dorado con una gema púrpura en la punta

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la morena

-esto es el resultado de todo mi investigación sobre las Sacred Gears, es una Sacred Gear artificial creada por mi – la gema de color púrpura comenzó a brillar – _**Balance Breaker**_

-¡¿?!

El cuerpo de Azazel comenzo a ser envuelto por una armadura de color dorado y Gemas púrpuras

-este es el Down for Dragon Spear, la armadura que me proporciona el Rey Dragón Fafnir luego de que hiciera un trato con el – Azazel creó un enorme tridente echo de luz – ¿acaso ya no vas a atacar?

-¡No me subestimes! – Grito Katerea y de inmediato arremetió contra Azazel.

 **¡FLASH!**

En un parpadeo el Ángel caído había herido a su oponente mortalmente

-¡AAAAGGGHHH! – grito la mujer

-¿Qué, eso es todo? – pregunto Azazel con burla

Katerea apretó los dientes con mucha irá, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la diferencia de poderes y eso la frustro

Pero tenia un plan

Las manos de la descendiente de el Rey demonio Leviatán se trasformaron en dos serpientes enormes y atraparon el brazo Azazel, inmediatamente estos parecían derretirse en la armadura del Ángel caído

-¡Si con mi vida puedo matar a uno de los grandes lideres, con gusto me sacrificare!

-mmmm un plan suicida eh – el Ángel caído comenzó a golpear con fuerza los "brazos" de Katerea para poder liberarse, al no lograr nada tomo el tridente que había creado y se corto el brazo – Lamento decirte que tu plan no va a funcionar

Acto seguido le tiro el tridente de luz que tenia en su mano buena y esta fue a dar en la cara de la mujer

Ni un grito logro dar Katerea

Una persona que volaba sobre el lugar vestida con una armadura color blanco y gemas azules sonrió en sus adentro, pronto haría la mayor locura que podría hacer en ese momento de su existencia

 _._

 **(Pov Vali)**

 _._

Que aburrido es esto

Siendo sinceros ya me estaba aburriendo de derribar a un montón de cucarachas que ni para calentamiento sirvieron

Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar con lo que yo tenia planeado desde un principio

Aunque debo de decir que te voy a extrañar un poco Azazel, eso es algo que no voy a negar

Pero estar de este bando es muy divertido

Creé dos bolas de energía demoníaca combinadas con energía de Albión y las lance a las espalda de Azazel

 **BOOOOOMMMMM**

El ruido que provocó mi ataque alerto a todos, de inmediato tenia a todos los presentes mirándome

-ouuchhh – Azazel logro resistir mi ataque, aunque no me sorprende, no es como si hubiese utilizado una gran cantidad de energía es ese ataque – ¿conque así son las cosas Vali?

Note la decepción en su voz

-lo siento Azazel, estar de este lado es mucho mas divertido

-ya veo, bueno es algo que yo ya tenia en mente – se sacudió un poco el polvo del cuerpo y saco sus doce alas de Ángel caído y se posiciono a unos metros frente a mi – hace unos meses Shenmazaha me informo de que alguien en nuestra organización estaba teniendo contacto con una La Kaos Brigade

Así que el ya lo sabia…

Bueno es algo a lo que ya yo estaba preparada, desde que conozco a Azazel nada se le escapaba

-bueno debo de admitir que si tuve contacto con ellos, pero los rechace – fui sincera, solo me contactaron para intentar convencerme de unirme a la Facción de los antiguos reyes demonios

-también se que una de las personas que te contacto fue nada mas y nada menos que Ophis Uroboros

Todos los presentes dieron un gemido de asombro.

Desde aquí puedo ver como la pelirroja Gremory le explica quien es Ophis Uroboros a su sirviente

-Si no voy a negar que la propuesta de Ophis fue muy tentadora, estaba interesado en mi poder del antiguo Lucifer que corre en mis venas

-espera ¡¿Lucifer?! – exclamó el Rey demonio Carmesí

-si, mi nombre es Valentina Lucifer ¡yo soy descendiente directo del antiguo Rey demonio Lucifer!, soy el resultado de un demonio de sangre pura y una humana

-¡!

Todos los presentes (Menos Azazel que ya lo sabia desde hace mucho) se sorprendieron

En ese momento hice aparecer mis alas de demonio, que eran 8 en total

-ya veo, con una humana – dijo Miguel

-en del pasado, el presente y el futuro ella podría ser la usuaria mas poderosa del Dragón Blanco

-las mas fuerte… – hablo para si solo Hyodo Issei

Bueno ya me canse de tanta palabrería, es hora de probar a mi supuesto 'Rival'

-Bueno Vali, si quieres combatir con alguien, puedo ser tu oponente – Dijo Azazel mientras creaba una lanza de luz con su brazo bueno – aunque me falte un brazo seré un buen oponente

No lo dudaba, pero el combate que tuvo con Katerea lo dejo mas cansado de lo que aparenta, además de eso el no me interesa en lo absoluto

-No me interesa combatir contigo – mi mirada va hacia Hyodo Issei, el me mira con algo que interpreto es confusión y ¿miedo? – Hyodo Issei, ¿no crees que tu existencia es miserable?

-¿Cómo dices? – noto la ira en su voz y eso es lo que busco

-si miserable, he investigado sobre ti, tus orígenes, quien eres y quienes son tus padres, pero aunque tienes la Boosted Gear no hay nada que recalcar de tu existencia – mis palabras hacen que sus ojos se ensombrezcan – eres realmente débil, no tienes orígenes mágicos o algo que destacar en ti, incluso tus padres son de lo mas común, en definitiva solo eres un estudiante de secundaria la cual su única meta es tirarse a alguna chica

-¡¿y que con eso?! – grito con furia

-para tu mala suerte yo soy tu oponente, tengo la sangre del Rey demonio Lucifer y el poder de un Dragón que se dice es uno de los mas poderosos en el mundo, así que te pregunto ¿crees que un gusano como tu puede vencerme?

-… – el no me responde, sus ojos están tapados por el fleco de su cabello y es difícil saber que piensa – si es verdad… solo soy un estudiante cualquiera que es un pervertido, también se que no tengo un origen increíble como algunos de mis compañeros…

El comienza a caminar hacia delante y me mira con seriedad

-…si tal vez tengas razón en lo que dices pero aun así me niego a perder ante ti, ¡voy a demostrarte que incluso un tonto estudiante de secundaria como yo puede vencerte! – dice con mucha seriedad

Siento un hormigueo dentro de mi estomago

Jaja

Jajaja

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – me comencé a reír como loca por el chiste que me acaba de contar ese gusano, luego de unos minutos me calmo – ¡que buen chiste! No me había reído así en años

-¡lo digo enserio! – me grita

Me toco el mentón de la armadura y hago como si pensara en algo

-bueno pero en tu estado actual jamás lograrías nada contra mi, así que… – comienzo a pensar en una buena razón para que se enoje, ¡lo tengo! – Hyodo Issei ¿Qué pensarías si mato a tus padres?

-¡¿?!

-si eso te convertiría en un vengador, eso haría que te hicieras fuerte y efectuaras tu venganza contra mi

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!

-si eso haré, es mas tal vez también mate a todos tus amigos – veo como aprieta sus puños

-¡¿Por qué mis padres y mis amigos deben de morir por tu maldito capricho?! – la gema de la Boosted Gear comienza a brillar con mucha fuerza junto al brazalete que le dio Azazel

 **WELSH DRAGÓN OBERBOOST**

De inmediato una armadura color rojo cubre su cuerpo

-mira Albión, Hyodo Issei activo su Balance Breaker – le digo al dragón dentro de mi

- _ **las sacred Gear's funcionan con los sentimiento del usuario, la ira que siente contra ti probablemente activo el Balance Breaker**_ – me explica alguien que ya se

-¿entonces en este momento esta manejando mas poder dragonico que yo? – pregunto, la energía de un Dragón se activa casi siempre con la irá, de ser así puede que de momento tenga mas control del poder de un dragón que yo

- _ **Tal vez si…**_

-¡basta de charlas! – me grita y antes de que me de cuenta esta a solo unos metros de mi – ¡Ascalon!

 **[¡Blade!]**

El filo de una espada sale de si mano izquierda y trata de empalarme con ella

Me muevo y fácilmente esquivo el ataque

El maniobra en el aire y se posiciona a unos metros de mi

-bien espero no me decepciones – le digo, no hubo mas palabras

En ese momento nos lazamos a atacar al otro

Los ataques de Hyodo Issei eran patéticos, intentaba en vano darme un golpe con sus puños o cortarme con su espada pero sus ataque eran fáciles de predecir

-débil, muy débil – le dije

De inmediato tome su mano izquierda y con mi otra mano le propine un golpe en el abdomen, este escupió sangre y pareció aturdido, no frene ahí, aproveche que bajo la guardia y comencé a darle una ráfaga de golpes

 **¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**

Era el sonido de su armadura a punto de romperse por mis golpes

De una patada lo mande al suelo

 **¡DIVIDE!**

Sentí como mi poder se incrementaba, las alas del Dragón expulsaban la sobrecarga de poder

 **¡BOOST!**

Hyodo Issei comenzó a levantarse

-¿eso es todo? – pregunto decepcionada

-ya veras, solo estoy calentando

Nuevamente se lanza a atacarme, su mano izquierda esta envuelta con el poder de la espada con la que intentó empalarme

Me preparo para evadir el ataque pero el hace algo que me sorprende

Me agarra de un brazo y comienza a darme su poder

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – Le pregunto mientras intento zafarme de su agarre

-voy a hacer que te sobrecargues y obligarte a bajar – me dijo, el dragón dentro de el le debió de haber dicho que esa era tal vez una de mis debilidades

Pero fue un grave a error decirme su plan

Cree un bola de energía demoniaca en la mano donde me sujetaba y la hice explotar en su brazo derecho

 **¡BOOOM!**

la armadura que protegía su brazo se hizo pedazos

-¡Ahhhggggg! – pego un grito de dolor

Sonreí satisfecha, ya no me estaba transmitiendo su poder

Pero antes de darme cuenta conecto un golpe en mi cara con si mano izquierda

 **¡CRASH!**

Parte de la armadura de mi cara se hizo pedazos

Unas pequeñas gotas salen de mi nariz

No es que me haya dolido tanto ese ataque

Pero esas gotas de sangre que salen de mi nariz me trajeron un horrible recuerdo

 _ **[FLASH BACK]**_

 **Hace algunos años**

 _Tenia hambre ese día, lo recuerdo bien_

 _Mi padre no me había dado nada de comer ese día y le ordenó a las sirvientas que no me diesen nada de comer ni permitieran que yo comiese algo_

 _No se porque hacia eso…_

 _Yo me portaba bien, hacia lo que me decían, pero al parecer no era suficiente_

 _En todo el día no había comido nada y el hambre hacia que me sintiese mal_

 _Yo solo podía llorar ese día_

 _En ese momento alguien entro a mi habitación, era mi madre que tenia una bolsa grande en una de sus manos_

 _-ma…má – no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar_

 _-shhh no hagas ruido – Me susurró_

 _En ese momento cierra la puerta con llave y saca una un plato de plástico que tiene una tapa del mismo material_

 _Al abrirlo veo que tiene un montón de comida adentro_

 _-come Valentina, pero alzó en silencio – mi mamá me susurra dulcemente_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces como como si mi vida dependiese de ello_

 _Mamá también trajo algo de jugo y algunas golosinas, ella sonreía y me miraba con mucho amor mientras comía_

 _Luego de saciar mi hambre me hizo prometer que ni le diría a nadie sobre esto, yo obedecí como siempre_

 _Esa misma noche me levante para ir al baño_

 _Cuando me dirigía nuevamente a mi cama escuche como alguien gritaba en el cuarto de mis padres_

 _Por pura curiosidad me acerqué a ese lugar_

 _Al llegar escuche todo claramente_

 _-… entonces es verdad ¡desobedeciste mis órdenes! – esa era la voz de papa_

 _-¡no iba a dejar a mi hija morir de hambre! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel con ella?! ¡es solo una niña pequeña! – esa era la voz de papá_

 _-¡eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe! – grito papá_

 _-ya no eres el hombre que conocí, desde que volviste a hablar con tu padre pareces otra persona – la voz de mamá sonaba triste – ¡Me voy! ¡ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Valentina y yo nos vamos de este lugar!_

 **¡PASH!**

 _Algo parecido a un golpe se escucho en toda la habitación_

 _-tu a mi no me amenazas, ¡¿Quién demonios te haz creído?! – Papá sonaba muy enojado_

 _Yo no aguante mas y entre a la habitación_

 _-¡Papá, por favor no la golpees! ¡es mi culpa! Que estés enojado ¡deja a mamá en paz por favor! – le suplique gritando_

 **¡PAM!**

 _Sentí como si mi cerebro fuese sacudió, papá acababa de darme un puñetazo con mucha fuerza_

 _Mi cuerpo chocó con una pared y perdí el conocimiento unos segundos_

 _-¡Vali! – el apodo cariñoso de mamá fue lo único que hizo que volviera en si – ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu propia hija, animal?!_

 _Papá comenzó a golpear a mamá, yo comenzaba a reponerme_

 _Cuando logre estar de pie corrí hacia donde estaba papá y le sujete el brazo con el que golpeaba a mamá_

 **¡PAM!**

 _Otro golpe fue a dar a mi cara, pero de alguna forma lo soporte_

 _Papá se preparaba para darme un segundo golpe pero mamá se le lanzo encima_

 _-¡Valentina corre! – me grito mientras contenía a papá_

 _-pero… – yo no quería dejar a mama sola_

 _-¡CORRE! – me grito aun mas fuerte_

 _Yo con lágrimas en los ojos salí corriendo de ese lugar_

 _Escuche como papá gritaba algo y mamá se lamentaba_

 _Corrí afuera de la mansión hacia algún lugar_

 _Las lagrimas me dificultaban la ver en la noche_

 _Luego de correr un rato me detuve cerca de un lago_

 _En el agua cristalina hizo que viera mi cara, estaba llena de lágrimas y tenia sangre saliendo de mi nariz_

 _-¡haaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh! – pegue un grito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y comencé a llorar con fuerza_

 _Me sentía tan inútil, mamá estaba con ese mounstro y cuando mas me necesitaba yo salí corriendo_

 _Soy tan débil…_

 _ **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

Ese horrible recuerdo volvió a mi

Esta era la segunda vez que ese maldito me hacia recordar mi pasado

Pero esta vez…

Sentía como la ira se iba apoderado de mi

Ese maldito…

¡ESE MALDITO!

¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A LASTIMAR MI CARA?!

¡PREPARATE PORQUE NO VOY A TENERTE PIDEDAD!

 _._

 **(Pov Issei)**

 _._

¡Maldición!

No importa cuanto la ataque, no importa cuanto me esfuerce ¡No logro hacer nada!

Hasta el momento solo le he dado un golpe, ahora que lo pienso… ella no se ha movido ni un poco

- _ **parece que bajo la guardia, deberías de aprovechar eso**_ – me dice mi compañero Ddraig

¡Si, eso haré!

Mi brazo derecho me duele un montón pero aún puedo usarlo

Cargó la energía de la espada Ascalon en mi mano izquierda y me preparo para dar un segundo golpe

Me dirijo a ella y con toda la fuerza de mi mano izquierda trato de conectar un golpe en su estómago

 **¡PAAMM!**

Q-que…

¡¿Cómo es posible esto?!

Detuvo mi ataque con su mano derecha, ¡¿ni siquiera el poder de la espada Dragón Slayer le hace daño?!

Veo que de su mano sale un poco de sangre pero a ella parece no afectarle, entonces si le hace daño…

La mitad del casco de su armadura esta destruida y me permite ver la mitad su cara…

Sus ojos…

Sus ojos me ven con mucha irá, es como si con ella quisiera matarme con sola la mirada

-Tu… – me susurra con mucha irá, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo – ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR MI CARA!

 **¡PAMM! ¡CRASHHH!**

Antes de siquiera responder me da un puñetazo en el estomago y la armadura que protegía ese lugar ese lugar cede por el golpe

-Guaaaa – El golpe fue tan fuerte que hace que vomite algo de sangre

Ella no se detuvo ahí

Mientras yo trataba de recuperar aire, ella tomo mi brazo derecho con mucha fuerza y comenzó a girar mientras me sostenía, las fuerzas G no me dejan maniobrar en el aire y cuando menos lo espero me lanza con una increíble potencia

 **¡BOOOMM! ¡CRASHHH!**

-¡AGGGHHHH! – Pego un grito de dolor, al parecer la parte trasera de mi armadura también se destruyó

Veo que fui lanzado a lo que quedo del club de lo oculto, antes de siquiera levantarme veo como 5 bolas de energía de color blanco viene hacia mi

 **¡BOOMMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMMM!**

En ese momento pierdo el conocimiento…

 _._

- _ **O**_ -

.

- _Lugar desconocido_ -

.

¿Donde estoy?

Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviese flotando

Al abrir mis ojos veo que no hay nada en este lugar, todo esta oscuro

¿Estaré muerto?

- **¿Te vas a rendir?** – varias voces me dicen eso al mismo tiempo

-¡¿quien esta ahí?! – pregunto con algo de miedo

- **¿Te vas a rendir?** – las voces me preguntan lo mismo

¿A que se estarán refiriendo?

En ese momento recuerdo mi pelea contra Vali

La impotencia comienza a embargarme

Este mismo sentimiento lo sentí en todas las peleas que he tenido hasta el momento

Contra Reynare, no puede salvar a Asia por mi falta de poder

Contra Riser, solo fui su saco de Boxeo en el Rating Game, si no hubiese vendido mi brazo a Ddraig a cambio de poder jamás hubiese podido recuperar a la presidenta

Contra Kokabiel, solo fuimos un juego para el, mi poder no pudo proteger a nadie y si no fuese porque Vali llego al lugar habríamos muerto

Y finalmente contra Vali no logre nada

¿Acaso he ganado alguna batalla en mi vida?

¿Acaso le he sido útil alguna vez a la presidenta?

¿Mis padres y amigos serán asesinados por mi falta de poder?

Antes de que me cuenta, las lagrimas inundan mis mejillas

- **¿Te vas a rendir?** – las voces nuevamente me dicen eso

-¡Aunque intente algo no voy a logara nada! – grito a la nada con furia – no tengo el poder para ganarle…

- **si lo tenemos** – las voces se comienzan a escuchar mas cercanas – **tenemos el poder para ponerla de rodillas**

Siento como si la oscuridad comenzará a tragarme

- **¡Si, hagámoslo pedazos!** – dice una voz diferente

- **¡Enseñémosle cual es el poder del Dragón Rojo!** – otra voz

Varias voces comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar

- **¡destruyámosla!**

- **¡No solo a ella, a todos lo que se nos interponga!**

- **¡Hagamos que nos ruegue por su vida!**

Sentía como mi pecho palpitaba, sentía como mi brazo izquierdo se calentaba

Y unas palabras salieron de mi boca y de todas las voces las dijeron al mismo tiempo

" _ **Y la hundiremos en el purgatorio carmesí"**_

 _._

- _ **O**_ -

 _._

 _-Escuela Kuoh-_

 _-minutos antes-_

 _._

 **(Pov Vali)**

Bueno creo que exagere un poco

Al parecer lo termine matando muy rápido

Aunque debo de decir que fue muy decepcionante que el fuera mi rival, esperó que el próximo usuario de la Boosted Gear sea mejor que eso

-¡ISSEI! – alguien grita atrás de mi

Al girar mi cabeza veo a Rias Gremory y todo su sequito corriendo a toda velocidad para socorrer lo que quedo de su sirviente

Pero antes de que ellos logren llegar a su objetivo me interpongo en su camino

-¡Muévete! ¡O juro que te moveremos a la fuerza! – me dice mientras saca su aura Carmesí Rias Gremory

No me intimida para nada

Al ver al fondo veo que los líderes de las facciones están pensando seriamente en entrar al combate, ¡por mi que lo hagan!

-no importa si te dejo pasar, el ya esta muerto, con su nivel actual no creo que haya resistido mis ataques – digo con frialdad

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, la chica rubia que estaba con ella perdió las fuerzas que estaba en sus pies y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

La peliazul con un mechón verde y la castaña peinada con dos coletas comenzaron a matarme con la mirada

El chico rubio y la enana de cabello blanco entran en posición de batalla mientras me miran con profundo odio

Y la hija de Barakiel…

-¡TE MATARE MALDITA! – me sorprendió el grito de guerra que me lanzo, su cara estaba inundada en lágrimas y sus ojos carecían de brillo

 **SPARKK SPAARKK**

La pelinegra me lanza dos gigantescos Rayos, la energía de esos ataques son suficientes como para freír a un demonio de clase media y herir gravemente a uno de clase alta

Pero…

 **¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!**

Dividí el poder del ataque antes de que llegara a mi, lo poco que logro llegar a mi posición lo desvíe con un golpe de mi brazo

No contenta con eso arremetió contra mi mientras creaba mas rayos en sus manos, al llegar a mi intenta darme un golpe en el rostro con el puño envuelto en rayos pero mi mano bloquea su ataque

 **¡PAWMM!**

Le doy un golpe en el estomago y esto lo hace perder el aire, esta cae el piso mientras se sostiene el estomago

Me preparo para dar el siguiente ataque pero los espadachines que me de Rias Gremory estaban a punto de cortarme en dos

La mas peligrosa seria la peliazul dado que el poder de su espada podría dañarme gravemente

Tomo distancia de ellos y evado los espadazos, los 2 espadachines no pierden tiempo y se lanzan nuevamente a matarme

La peliazul me lanza un gigantesco corte de energía sagrada proveniente de su gigantesca espada

 **¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!**

El ataque es reducido y ya no representa un riesgo para mi, igual que con la pelinegra rechazo su ataque con mi brazo

El rubio a una velocidad increíble se aproxima a mi y pone su espada en posición para rebanarme la cabeza

 **¡CASHIINN!**

Detengo su espadazo con mi mano derecha y sujetó su espada con las garras de la armadura

-¡No te olvides de mi! – la castaña con 2 coletas ataque mi lado vulnerable

Con mi brazo izquierdo mi protejo del ataque

 **¡CASHINN!**

La espada de la castaña clava su espada en mi brazo, logra atravesar un poco la armadura, ella comienza a hacer presión para que la espada me corte el brazo

La espada logra llegar a mi piel y ¡siento como me quema!

Claro ¡olvide que esa espada es un fragmento de la excalibur

La peliazul corre hacia mi con su espada en alto para cortarme en 2, lo que hago es que con la cola de la armadura golpeo el rostro de la castaña y esta sale disparada unos metros y con mi brazo libre agarro al rubio y se lo lanzo a su compañera

Esta frena su embate y atrapa a su compañero, yo no pierdo tiempo y les lanzo 2 bolas de energía Demoníaca a castaña y a la PeliAzul y al Rubio

 **¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM!**

-¡YUUTO! ¡XENOVIA! ¡IRINA-SAN! – Rias Gremory grita el nombre de sus compañeros

La enana de cabello blanco corre hacia mi, al llegar intenta darme un puñetazo en el estomago pero lo bloqueo con mi mano derecha, pero ella da un segundo golpe con su brazo libre que es bloqueado con mi mano izquierda, la enana me sujeta de ambos brazos y me da un una patada en el pecho

El ataque me hace retrocede un poco, ella no pierde tiempo y pega un salto para darme una patada voladora

Pongo mis brazos en forma de X y resisto el impacto

 **¡PAWM! ¡CRUSH!**

siento como la armadura cruje por la patada ¡que fuerza tiene esta enana!

Antes de que logre darme otro golpe conectó un puñetazo en su cara, ella retrocede pero parece que resisto mi ataque, no pierdo tiempo y me lanzo contra ella antes de que recomponga y le doy una ráfaga de golpes en todo el cuerpo con toda mi fuerza

 **¡PAWM! ¡PAWM! ¡PAWM! ¡PAWM!**

Ya para este punto ella ya estaba herida, le doy un golpe con toda mi fuerza y ella sale disparada hacia unos árboles

-¡KONEKO! – Grita con desesperación Rias Gremory

-debo de decir que tienes muy buenos siervos Rias Gremory – hablo y ella me mira con ira y temor – Me han puesto en aprietos varias veces, en algunos años tal vez lograrían darme pelea, es una lastima que los vaya a eliminar aquí

Ella me mira con temor, al parecer perdió el espíritu de pelea al ver a sus siervos caer ante mi

Veo que los líderes comenzaron a tomar posiciones para atacar, bueno ya se estaban tardando

- **¡DRAGÓN BLANCO!** – Una voz detrás de mi hablo, incluso los lideres se detienen a ver de donde proviene la voz

-¡¿?! – siento un escalofrío en mi espalda, al voltear veo a mi rival, tiene su armadura casi destruida por completo – así que seguías vivo – le respondo tranquilamente

-… – el no responde, solo ve los cuerpos heridos de sus compañeros

-¡Issei! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡no podemos ganarle! – Rias Gremory le grita a su peón, logro notar un poco de alegría en su voz

-Presidenta… – susurra el, su mirada vuelve a mi, su armadura comienza a reparase

-¿aún quieres luchar? – le pregunto – ¿no te haz dado cuenta de la diferencia de poder entre nosotros?

-… – no me responde nada, su armadura casi reparada, antes de que su el casco de su armadura le cubriera el rostro veo su ojos

No hay nada en ellos.

Es como si no estuviera en sí

-si aun quieres continuar con nuestro combate por mi esta bien, pero n…

 **¡PAWMM! ¡CRASHH!**

¡¿?!

En un segundo lo tenia frente a mi y me dio un puñetazo en el estomago que destruyo mi armadura

Mi cuerpo sale disparado hacia algún lugar

-aaghh – ese golpe me dolió, no lo voy a negar, me tomo el estomago un momento y reviso si tengo algo roto, tal parece que no

- _ **¡Vali cuidado al frente!**_ – Albión me grita

 _ **¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!**_

 _ **[¡JET!]**_

El viene hacia mi como si fuese un tiro, yo me lanzo también hacia el

Reúno mucho poder en mi mano y me preparo al golpearlo

 **¡PAAAWWWWMMM!**

Nuestros puños se choca y una onda expansiva hace que tomemos distancia

-¿Cómo es que su poder creció de esa forma? – pregunto, el la garra de la armadura que cubre mi mano esta echa pedazos, pero comienza a reconstruirse

- _ **al perecer el chico esta dejándose consumir por el poder**_ – me dice Albión – _**esta forzando a la Boosted Gear a sacar poder del que puede soportar, pero si no se detiene pronto la maldición de la Sacred Gear podría activarse y ya no habría marcha atrás**_

Ya veo, entonces esta es una buena oportunidad para saber que tan temible puede ser el Dragón Rojo

 **¡BOOST!**

 **[¡DRAGON SHOT!]**

Nuevamente se lanza hacia mi a toda velocidad, pero esta vez me lanza bolas de poder Dragonico

 **¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!**

Reduzco el poder de sus ataques y los desvió con mis brazos

Nos lanzamos el uno al otros otra vez

 **¡PAWWMM! ¡PAWWWMMM! ¡CRASHH! ¡PAWWMM! ¡BOOOMM!**

Yo lo golpeo y el me golpea, siento como su armadura se destruye y repara y con la mía pasa los mismo

Sus ataques se vuelven mas rápidos cada segundo que pasa

 **¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!**

Sus golpes comienzan a ser mas fuertes, solo uno de sus puñetazos hace que mi armadura se raje o se destruya

 **¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!**

Reduzco su poder y el mío aumenta, tomo ventaja de eso y comienzo con una a darle una ráfaga de golpes

 **¡PAWM! ¡PAWMM! ¡PAWMM! ¡CRASHH!**

Mis ataques lo hacen retroceder, tomo comienzo a volar y tomo altura

-¡esta batalla esta siendo divertida! ¡ven Hyodo Isse! – le grito

¡Si esta batalla esta siendo muy divertida!

No he peleado así contra alguien en un buen tiempo

 **¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!**

El se lanza otra vez contra mi

Nuestra lucha continua

 _._

 **(Pov Issei)**

 _._

 _Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza_

 _Voces en mi cabeza dicen que no pare de luchar_

 **¡PAWMM! ¡CRASHH! ¡BOOOOM!**

 _Tenemos una batalla en el aire, algunos de mis golpes conectan en su cuerpo haciéndola sangrar, ella también me ataca_

 _Se que debería de estar sintiendo ira pero ¡no puedo evitar sentirme contento teniendo esta batalla!_

- _ **¡Com.. ñero..**_ – _una voz distorsionada dice algo, pero yo no la escucho_

 _¿Cuanto tiempo habré estado peleando?_

 _No lo se con claridad, pero quisiera que nunca terminara_

 **¡PAWWMM!**

 _Uno de mis golpes conecta en su mejilla y destroza el casco de su armadura_

 _Veo su rostro_

 _Ella esta sonriendo_

 _Al igual que yo disfruta esta batalla_

 _Algunos lugares de su rostro sangran pero aun así… se ve hermosa_

- _ **¡COMPAÑERO REACCIONA!**_ – Ddraig me grita

¡¿he?!

Siento como si mi conciencia volviese a mi bruscamente y algo se extraño apartara de mi

-jajajajaajajaj ¡Me retracto de lo que dije Hyodo Issei! No eres débil, te reconozco como mi rival – al ver al frente veo a Vali a unos metros frente a mi – tal vez seas digno de ver mi **[JUGERNAUT DRIVE]**

 _ **-no lo hagas Vali, en este momento hacer eso seria algo estúpido**_ – Una voz sale de la armadura de Vali

¿Qué esta pasando?

Me siento muy mareado y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar

La armadura que cubre mi cuerpo se desactiva y yo caigo al piso

-… – alzo mi mirada y veo a Vali me ve algo extrañada – así que lograste regresar tu conciencia de esa lugar – Susurra

Escucho como alguien corre hacia mi, volteo mi mirada y veo la presidenta y los chicos venir hacia mi acompañados de lo lideres de cada Facción

 **¡CRASHH!**

La barrera que cubre este lugar se rompe y alguien cae al lado de Vali

-yaooo – un hombre con una armadura extraña y un enorme Báculo es quien aparece – kakaka te estas tardando Vali-Chan

-Bikou ¿Qué haces aquí? – Vali al parecer lo conoce

-Ophis me mando a llamarte, ya vamos a resolver 'ese' asunto

-ya veo… ya es hora

Con algo de fuerza me pongo en pie y los encaró

-¡Oye tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Le grito

-El es Bikou descendiente del mono del viaje al Oeste Son Wuong – me responde Azazel quien aterriza justo al lado mío

-kakaka la diferencia entre mi antecesor y mi persona es que yo soy un espíritu libre, un gusto en conocerte Dragón Emperador Rojo – el tipo mono gira su bastón y luego lo entierra en la tierra, esta se transforma y parece como si se los tragara a los dos

-hazte fuerte – Vali mi dice mientras sonríe – y volveremos a luchar cuando seamos mas fuertes

Ellos desaparecen

-¡Issei! – La presidenta me abraza mientras llora – pensé que te había perdido

Akeno-san y Asia también me Abrazan

Pero antes de poderles contestar todo se vuelve oscuro

.

 _ **~00000000~**_

 _._

 _ **-Respondo comentarios-**_

 _._

 _ **Tryndamer95: Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **Krossfire1997: Gracias amigo le metí cariño a los primer episodio y me alegra saber que el resultado te haya agradado**_

 _ **Touya9999: aquí lo tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **Dantrlan: Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y no sea una "mierda" porque ha decir verdad yo también me he encontrado con fics que unen a Issei y a fem! Vali pero de manera horrible, y sobre el POV la mayoría quería que lo usara, así por decisión mayor debo de usarlo, aun así espero que te guste, gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **Un guest mas v: eso es lo que hice en este cap, me gusto narrarlo de esa forma, gracias por el comentario y Aquí tienes tu nuevo episodio prro \ :v /**_

 _ **Darker201: me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí tienes la continuación gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **Kishinoshi: me alegra que te guste y gracias por tenerlo en favoritos, reciba usted este Pacman de agradecimiento (:v)**_

 _ **Antifanboy: uff vaya comentario mas hemocho :") bien pues espero no caer en nada de lo que haz dicho y hacer que los personajes interactúen de forma que te agrade a ti y a los demás lectores, gracias por el comentario**_

 _._

 _ **~~00000000~~**_

 _ **Notas finales**_

 _._

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **Ufff men casi 2 meses si actualizar**_

 _ **Me disculpo por eso, pero estos meses he estado algo ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero he vuelto :v 9**_

 _ **Bien primero que nada este cap iba a hacer de relleno también y solo seria 10 paginas de Word pero me dije a mi mismo que debía compensar los casi dos meses de ausencia, me puse a escribir y antes de darme cuenta ¡Boomm! 20 paginas, el doble de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir**_

 _ **El proximo cap comienza la interacción entre Issei y Vali, Ósea que aquí voy a explicar porque se enamoran y mas adelante como llegan a tener una relación (eso sonó a Spoiler)**_

 _ **En fin, espero que le haya gustado**_

 _ **Tengan una bonita semana**_

 _._

 _ **Pd: perdón las faltas ortográficas**_

 _ **.**_

- _ **O**_ -

 _._

 **[Extra]**

 _._

 _-Lugar desconocido-_

 _._

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que ella había combatido con el Dragón Rojo

Sentada en una roca Valentina Lucifer observaba a la nada

Aun recordaba su pelea con su mayor rival

Recordaba los sentimientos mesclados que tuvo

Ira

tristeza

Decepción

Sorpresa

Felicidad

Antes de darse cuanta la curiosidad le gano y comenzó a investigar mas cosas sobre Issei Hyodo

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ni ella lo sabia

Recordó al castaño y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en su cara

Esperaba poder luchar contra él otra


	4. Curiosidad

**Capitulo 3: Curiosidad**

 _._

 **(Pov Issei)**

Ha pasado unas semanas desde que tuve el enfrentamiento contra Vali

Todos decían que casi le gano a ella pero Azazel-sensei dijo

- _"Conozco cual es el verdadero poder de Vali, ella no peleo con todo su poder, créeme cuando te digo que falta mucho para que iguales su poder"_

¿tan grande era la diferencia de nuestros poderes?

Eso me deprimido un poco

Volviendo a lo de la pelea, solo recuerdo la mitad de lo que paso, los chicos me contaron mas o menos lo que paso, en ese instante la sensación que tuve de ser tragado por algo volvió a mi, Azazel-sensei mas o menos me explico lo paso

- _"durante la batalla contra Vali tu conciencia fue llevada a la fuerza a las profundidades de la Boosted Gear, de no ser porque Ddraig y la pulsera que te di para activar el balance breaker logaran que resistiera lo que te pasaba, la maldición de la Sacred Gear se hubiese activado y las consecuencias pudieron ser muy graves"_

Cuando le pregunte que pasaría si la maldición se hubiese activado me dijo algo como

- _" tu poder comenzaría a comerte y tus instintos dragonicos te comenzarían a dominar, créeme es mejor que nunca experimentes eso"_

Ddraig también me dijo que tuve mucha suerte, pero seria mejor no tentar a mi suerte

Bueno ya pasando a otro tema hace poco comenzaron las vacaciones, yo esperaba poder ir a la playa con las chicas del club y ver sus tetas todo el día pero la presienta tenia otros planes...

- _iremos al inframundo_

La idea no parecía tan mala, tal vez íbamos a hacer visita a la casa de la presidenta, todo iba bien hasta que…

" **El es Tanin y será tu entrenador"**

La dura realidad me golpeo con fuerza

No veníamos a visitar la casa de la presidenta (o bueno no era a lo que veníamos del todo) sino a entrenar durante todas las vacaciones, si ¡Todas las vacaciones!

¡llevo 4 putos días huyendo de un enorme Dragón! Y por si no fuera poco ¡estoy en unas montañas abandonadas hasta por el demonio!

Me a tocado dormir en el duro piso y comer conejos y otras criaturas raras que hay en los alrededores

¡presidenta que mala eres!

-ahhh ahhh dame un descanso viejo – le digo al enorme dragón frente a mi

-Si logras sobrevivir a esto te prometo que esta noche te dejare descansar

Y sin siquiera dejarme responder

 **¡BOOOOOMM! ¡BOOOOOMM! ¡BOOOOOMM! ¡BOOOOOMM!**

Me comienza a atacar con mas potencia de lo normal

-¡Aaaaagghhhhh! – solo grito mientras corro por mi vida

 _1 hora y media después_

De alguna forma logre no convertirme en un pollo asado o en este caso en un demonio asado

-acabamos por hoy – me dice el viejo Tanin y luego se va volando

-muchas gracias… – le susurró mientras me recuesto en el suelo

Siento como cada molécula de mi cuerpo me duele como el demonio pero tenia que levantarme y buscar un refugió, espero que el viejo Tanin no me ataque de noche

Veo que pronto va a anochecer

Cerca de las montañas hay un pequeño bosque y ahí paso siempre mis noches

Al llegar al bosque miro que es lo que puedo cazar, luego de recorrer el bosque un rato veo a un enorme conejo, por Lucifer… se ve tan apetitoso, yo no había comido desde la mañana y al imaginarme como seria comerme a ese conejo hizo que mi boca se aguara

Active mi Boosted Gear y me preparé para atraparlo

Comencé a acercarme sigilosamente al conejo… a los pocos segundos estoy atrás suyo listo para agarrarlo

Pero la suerte no estaba conmigo hoy

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo

 **¡BOOST!**

Mi guantéele hace ruido alertando al animal

-¡¿Oye a donde vas?! – grito al ver como al enorme conejo comienza a correr

Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a correr tras el animal

¡Que veloz es!

¡Ni siquiera un demonio como yo logra alcanzarlo!

Luego de varios minutos lo logro acorralar en un pequeño acantilado

-fin del juego amigo – Sonrió como un psicópata – ¡Hoy serás mi cena! – me lanzo hacia el, pero el muy maldito animal salta a mi cabeza y luego da un segundo salto hacia un lado

Por un tropiezo mío me resbalo y caigo al acantilado

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! – grito al ver lo que me espera

Yo comienzo a caer por el pequeño acantilado, mi cuerpo comienza a dar vueltas y me golpeo con varias rocas

 **¡PASHH!**

Caigo en lo que deduzco como un pequeño lago, todo mi cuerpo queda mojado, ahhgg maldición mi ropa nunca se va a secar y si no fuera poco mi Boosted Gear se desactiva

Saco la cabeza del agua y miro al cielo con rabia

-¡maldición, cuando vea a ese conejo otra vez yo…! – algo interrumpió mis quejas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – oigo como una voz de mujer riéndose

Sigo el sonido de la risa, veo que esta el origen de la risa esta en la orilla del lago y veo a la persona que jamás pensé encontrarme en este lugar

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PERO QUE IDIOTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – me dice le chica de pelo plateado

-¡¿Vali?! – grito el nombre de la chica

¡¿Qué demonios hace Vali en este lugar?!

-¡¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?! – le grito mientras me levanto y entro en pose de batalla

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Ella ni caso me hace, solo se ríe de mi

Me acerco mas a ella con cara de ogro y listo para luchar pero eso no detiene sus risas

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué demonios haces…

 **FLISH**

Mis pantalones se caen

-…

-… – ella para de reír

Veo en cámara lenta hacia abajo y veo que tengo unos calzones de Dragón Ball Z de segunda, nuevamente alzo mi mirada y veo coma las mejillas de Vali se sonrojan

-jajaja – ella toma aire – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** – la alas de Dragón Blanco salen de la espalda de Vali y una risa sale de ellas, ¡¿Incluso Albión se comenzó a reír de mi?!

- _ **hay compañero, ¿Cuánta vergüenza piensas hacerme pasar?**_ – Ddraig suspira en mi interior ¡Lo siento mucho!

Me subo los pantalones y encaro a Vali con la cara roja

-¡Deja de reírte de mi! – le grito pero…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – ella solo se toma el estomago con fuerza

-Lo estoy diciendo enserio – susurro entre dientes, su risa esta haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que tenia

Ella parecería que reiría un buen rato, mi paciencia se acabo he hice lo que cualquier persona madura haría

Me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo, ella paro de reír y me miro, pero era tarde ¡la tire el lago!

 **¡PASHH!**

Su cuerpo cae de forma graciosa al lago

Ella sale del agua con la ropa empapada y algo desorientada

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Me comienzo a reír, ella me ve con rabia

-Como te atreves a…

-¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – antes de que logre completar la frase río con mas fuerza

Lo siguiente que vi fue como una vena de rabia se formaba en su frente, ella se lanza hacia mi y me tira el agua de nuevo

Una batalla en agua comenzó

 _._

- **O** -

 _._

La batalla en el agua duro unos 15 minutos y solo nos detuvimos cuando el frio de la noche fue insoportable

Fuimos hasta la orilla y nos sentamos lejos del otro

Yo me vi forzado a quitarme la ropa y exprimirla hasta que se le saliera el agua, pero aun estaba húmeda, me vi forzado a usar mis calzones y una pantaloneta de repuesto que traía en una bolsa, gracias al diablo no se mojaron

Vali por su parte solo se quito su chaqueta, pero veo como su piel no deja de temblar por el frio

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – le pregunte

Ella solo suspiro

-por una apuesta que hice con Bikou – Me responde mientras se recoge el pelo – tenia que ir al territorio Gremory y traerle unas manzanas unicas que crecían cerca de unas montañas

Bueno eso explica como fue que llego aquí, pero tengo aun otra duda

-de ser así ¿Por qué me seguiste?, ¿acaso planeas acabar conmigo mientras estoy vulnerable?

-¿yo seguirte a ti? – me pregunta mientras alza una ceja – para que lo sepas el que nos hayamos encontrado es pura coincidencia

-¿coincidencia?

-si – me mira con seriedad – mientras buscaba las malditas manzanas oí unas explosiones cerca de aquí, cuando vi a ver que era te vi huir el del rey dragón Tanin, que patético te veías pero a la vez te veías chistoso

-no puede pasar 5 minutos sin que me digas que soy patético – digo algo irritado, ella ignora lo que le digo

-y sobre tu otra pregunta – ella toma su chaqueta mojada y se levanta – acabar contigo con tu nivel actual no seria divertido, seria demasiado fácil y no acostumbro a perder mi tiempo con gente débil

-…

-para la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que al menos domines el balance breaker – dice mientras un circulo mágico dee tele-trasportación se crea bajo sus pies

Ella se ha ido

¿tan débil soy que ni siquiera valgo la pena a derrotar?

Con ese pensamiento me dormí en la orilla del lago

…

Lo que Hyodo Issei no sabia era que un pequeño Dragón de color purpura los había estado observando

 _._

- _ **O**_ -

 _._

 _-En algún lugar-_

.

 **(Pov Vali)**

 _._

Grrr grrr ¡que frio!

Tengo el cuerpo totalmente mojado por culpa de ese idiota

Bueno supongo que tendré que cambiarme

Llego a la pequeña casa en donde nos escondemos Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur y su hermana Le Fay

Al entrar veo como todos están reunidos en la sala jugando cartas, todos voltean a verme con algo de asombro

-Vali-sama ¿Por qué esta toda mojada? – me pregunta Le fay mientras me pasa una toalla para secarme, noto preocupación en su voz

-cuando fui por las manzanas al territorio Gremory tuve un "encuentro" con alguien y por algunas cosas termine de esta forma – respondo con seriedad

-¿encuentro? Mmmmm – Kuroka se pone una mano en el mentón –¡Ya veo! ¡Por fin Vali consiguió un novio nya!

¡¿qué?!

-¿porque supones eso? – le pregunto

-¡Es verdad! De no serlo hubieras respondido algo como "Si si lo que digas" Nya

Me tome el puente de la nariz con una mano para tratar de procesar lo que esta loca dice

-Wow felicidades Vali-chan, es bueno saber que no morirás soltera – Bikou me muestra su pulgar en signo de aprobación

-No se lo presentes nunca a Kuroka, seguramente intentara hacer algo raro, en todo caso Felicidades – Arthur dice calmadamente

-¿e-enserio fue a verse con su novio? ¿Vali-sama? – Le Fay me pregunta inocentemente con las mejillas sonrojadas

… no jodas

Siento como mis mejillas se vuelven levente rosadas

-no voy a tolerar esta humillación – digo y me retiro a lo que seria mi habitación

-jajajajajajaja oe oe Vali-chan no te enojes, solo bromeamos – dice Bikou pero no le prestó atención –o bien, pero antes de que te vayas ¿Dónde están las manzanas de las apuesta?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de entrar a mi habitación me quedo paralizada… o mierda ¡las manzanas!

-¿no las tienes? – Bikou pregunta con curiosidad

-y-yo emmm – intento decir algo pero las palabras no salen de mi boca – e-es que ¡las olvidé en donde las dejé!

Todos me miraron raro

Al final mentí diciendo que las había colocado en algún lugar del bosque y sin querer la olvide

Tendré que volver a ir a ese bosque otra vez

…

¿me volveré a encontrar con Hyodo Issei?

 _._

- _ **O**_ -

 _._

 _-al día siguiente-_

 _._

Bueno como no traje las manzanas que Bikou tuve que volver al bosque

 **¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM!**

Las mismas explosiones en las montañas cercanas

En ese lugar debe de estar Hyodo Issei entrenando con el Rey Dragón

Me pongo una mano en el mentón, ¿debería de ir a echar un vistazo o ir a buscar las manzanas e irme?

Bueno supongo que ir a echar un vistazo y ver como le va este mal ¿no?

Las alas de mi Sacred Gear salen de mi espalda y emprendo mi vuelo hacia las montañas.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de vuelo llego a la montaña, y lo primero que veo es a el chico de cabello castaño atacar con todo el rey dragón

 **¡BOOST!**

 **[¡Dragón Shot!]**

El disparó que sale del guantéele va directo a la cabeza del rey Dragón, pero este no se molesta ni siquiera en esquivarlo y este da de lleno en su cabeza y una nube de polvo lo cubre

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

-ahh ahh ahh – Hyodo Issei cae de rodillas mientras respira agitadamente, veo también que tiene el cuerpo lleno de heridas, muchas mas de las que tenia ayer cuando lo vi

La nube de polvo se dispersa y el rey dragón Tanin aparece como si nada hubiese pasado

-dijiste que quería que aumentará el nivel de potencia pero creo que aun no estas listo para este nivel – Comento el dragón purpura cuando vio el estado del castaño

-N-no aún puedo luchar – dijo mientras inútilmente trata de ponerse de pie

-te estas sobre-exigiendo muchacho, a este paso puede que accidentalmente te mate, lo dejaremos por hoy – Dice el rey dragón mie tras se retira

Me oculto entre las rocas para que el enorme dragón no me vea

Cuando veo que ya es seguro salir miro nuevamente el lugar en donde Hyodo Issei esta

-… maldición aun soy muy débil – Dice con mucha cólera

Me acerco a donde el se encuentra

-… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tu aquí otra vez?! – me grita al detectar mi presencia

Que linda forma de recibirme (nótese el sarcasmo)

 _._

 **(Pov Issei)**

 _._

¿Estaré alucinando?

¿ella esta aquí otra vez?

-Siendo sincera no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto – me dice mientras mira los alrededores de las montañas

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿acaso vienes a matarme o burlarte de mi?! – le grito mientras me levanto del suelo y la miro con furia

-puedes dejar de gritar cada vez que me ves, es molesto tener que aguantar tus gritos de mono – me dice

¡¿gritos de mono?! ¡¿enserio?!

Tomo aire e intento calmarme, hoy no he tenido un buen día y perder la paciencia con esta tipa es lo menos que quiero

-bien señorita todo me molesta ¿puedo saber que hace usted aquí? ¿No habías resultado tus asuntos por aquí ya?– Le digo mientras intento parecer cortes, ella arruga un poco las facciones de su cara

-el que este por estos lugares no es de tu incumbencia, pero creo que valió la pena el viaje por verte hacer el ridículo frente al rey dragón Tanin

Esas simples palabras hicieron que la poca paciencia que me quedaba

Sin darme cuenta intento darle un golpe en la cara a Vali, pero ella detiene mi puñetazo con la mano desnuda

-¡hago todo lo que puedo por hacerme fuerte! ¡No todos tenemos talento como tu! ¡¿acaso esperas que yo me vuelva fuerte de la noche a la mañana?! pero claro ¡¿Que vas a saber tu que es trabajar duro por lo que quieres?! – le grito mientras libero toda mi frustración en ella, Vali no dice nada pero su cabello de color plata tapa sus ojos azules

-… ¿ya acabaste? – De repente siento un pequeño escalofrío en mi espalda

 **¡PAAAWMM!**

-uaaghhh – siento como todo el aire de mis pulmones sale por mi boca

-¿Acaso crees que llegue tan lejos solo con 'talento'? –me dice mientras el agarre mi mano se intensifica – ¿Acaso piensas que me volví fuerte de la noche a la mañana?

Siento como los huesos de mis manos crujen por la presión que ella tiene sobre ellos

-¡¿Acaso piensas que yo se lo que es trabaja duro por lo que quieres?! – ella da un pequeño giro con la cadera y siento como me da una patada en el estomago

-aaahggg – Mi cuerpo es empujado unos metros hacia adelante por la potencia de la patada

Me tomo el estomago para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero las palabras de Vali están en mi cabeza ¿ella se ha esforzado para obtener el poder que tiene?, de ser así ¿no que lo prodigios no necesitaban esforzarse para obtener su fuerza?

¿acaso yo estaba equivocado?

Logro sentarme en el suelo y miro a Vali a la cara, ella no tiene una cara muy amigable que digamos

-entonces… ¿Por qué siento que mis esfuerzos no son suficientes? ¿Por qué siento que todo lo que hago por volverme fuerte es inútil? – Luego de recomponerme un poco logro hablar

-Si sigues pensando que puedes volverte fuerte de la noche la mañana o te comparas en poder con alguien ¡nunca te volverás fuerte! Si piensas algo como "no puedo volverme fuerte como esa persona o no puedo superar este obstáculo" ¿piensas que llegaras a algún lado? – Me dice un poco mas calmada

… Wow

De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, nunca espere que ella me dijera esas palabras.

De alguna forma me siento mas ligero, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima

-Gracias – ella se sorprende por lo que le digo y como no ¡yo también me sorprendo?! – Creo que me he quitado un peso de encima

-…

-Si tal vez nos hubiésemos conociddo en otras circunstancias me hubiese gustado entrenar contigo… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? jajajajaja olvida eso, ya me voy –De alguna forma me comencé a comportar como tonto, me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme pero siento como algo me agarra el hombro

-¿acaso insinúas que yo no puedo entrenar a alguien? – Vali pregunta con el seño fruncido, ¡¿Cómo es que llego a mi lado tan rápido?!

-bueno no creo que tu me vayas a entrenar o algo así o ¿acaso si lo harás? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad

-… – ella no dice nada, supongo que la respuesta es obvia de todos modos

Me separo de ella para dirigirme al bosque

-Esta bien, lo haré

-¿ahh? – La voz de Vali me detuvo – ¿Qué dijiste?

-yo…

… _ **Voy a entrenarte Hyodo Issei**_

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Las vacaciones de verano trajeron consigo una de las cosas mas raras que me han pasado en mi vida

 _._

- _ **O**_ -

 _._

 _-Castillo Gremory-_

.

 **(Pov Rias)**

 _._

En este momento esto tratando de leer algunos libros que Azazel puso en mi lista de entrenamiento, pero no logro concentrarme

Desde hace unos días he sentido un mal presentimiento, no se que sea pero no me gusta como se siente esto.

-En momentos como este quisiera tener a Issei a mi lado – Digo de la nada mientras me recuesto en la silla en donde estoy

Al pensar en Issei siento un sentimiento extraño en el pecho

-Mi lindo Issei, sin tan solo supieras lo que provocas en mi… – Suspiro un poco al decir eso – te quiero solo para mi, tal vez acceda a compartirte un poco para que cumplas tu sueño, pero yo siempre seré la primera en tu corazón – mi voz se vuelve algo amenazante – **y no voy a dejar que nadie te tenga, solo yo tengo el derecho a tenerte**

Sonrió, esa será mi mas importante promesa personal, suena algo egoísta pero ¿acaso los demonios no lo somos?

 _._

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _._

 _ **Respondo comentarios**_

 _._

 _ **Kishinoshi: jajajajaja gracias por el Pac-Man Mexicano, Reciba usted de mi parte este pacman futurista "[]v"**_

 _ **Antifanboy: gracias por el review amigo (¿es normal que sintiera frio leer tu comentario?)**_

 _ **Broly999: alegra que te haya gustado y nuevamente disculpa la demora.**_

 _ **cross de Halo y DxD… lo voy a pensar, y creo que ya hay uno de esos**_

 _ **Krossfire1997: Puse "un rescate mas tarde" mas que todo por pereza de escribir ese pedazo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el nuevo cap**_

 _ **Guest: bueno amigo, mejor ponte cómodo porque para llegar a esa parte aun falta tiempo, me alegro que te guste**_

 _._

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _._

 _ **Notas finales**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos :v /**_

 _ **Ya era hora de actualizar este fic que por lo que veo les ha gustado bastante.**_

 _ **Bueno como se dan cuenta el romance de Issei Y Vali comienza desde el próximo cap y estoy bastante contento de escribir lo que se viene**_

 _ **Otra cosa, este fic no creo que pase de 14 capítulos (es un fic corto) y bueno quería decirles eso**_

 _ **Si tiene preguntas o sugerencias no duden en comentarlas, tal vez las incluya**_

 _ **Eso es todo**_

 _ **Pasen una buena semana :v7**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

 _._

 _ **Pd: perdón por los errores ortográficos**_


	5. mi amigo

_**Capitulo 4: Mi amigo**_

 _._

En el momento en que la chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules dijo la frase " _yo te entrenare Hyodo Issei"_ el ambiente alrededor de ambos se puso muy tenso y a la vez muy… ¿raro?

La reacciones de ambos fueron muy distintas, por el lado del castaño su cabeza era un caos, sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas y su boca quería tocar el piso, en su mente la pregunta principal era " _¿estaré soñando? Y si no lo estoy ¡¿Qué carajos esta pasando aquí?!"_

Por el lado de la peliplateada su cerebro reaccionó justo después de decir que entrenaría a Hyodo Issei, por lo tanto su rostro se puso de color Azul y de alguna forma comenzó a merarse

- _ **¡Vali! ¡¿Qué tu vas a hacer que?!**_ – Internamente Albión reprendía las palabras de su portadora

-y-yo yo… – sin que se diera cuanta comenzó a balbucear

-¿P-porque quieres entrenarme? – El castaño frente a ella le pregunta mientras pone una cara de "¿ _esto realmente esta pasando?"_

¿Por qué quería entrenarlo? La gran verdad era que ella no quería entrenarlo, dijo lo que dijo porque se orgullo de demonio fue golpeado al pensar que el usuario de la Boosted Gear la estaba considerando no apta para entrenar a alguien, rápidamente la ojiazul se recompuso y comenzó a maquinar una mentira

-Te quiero entrenar porque emmm si te entreno tu poder crecerá y en nuestra batalla ser mas entretenida – dijo mientas lo miraba con seriedad – pero si no quieres mi ayuda me ire

Vali tenia la seguridad de que tras decir eso el castaño se reusaría a recibir el 'entrenamiento' que ella le daría, pero el castaño puso una de sus manos en su mentón y puso una mirada sería.

Issei analizo las palabras de Vali, lo que decía tenia algo de sentido, si ella lo entrena y el se vuelve fuerte rápidamente o lo suficientemente bueno en combate para hacerle frente sumado a los entrenamientos del viejo Tanin el seria capas de darle la pelea que ella quería, pero ¿porqué el aceptaría? Después de Todo ella es una criminal buscada en todas la facciones, además de que es su enemiga natural y esta le pudiera estar tendiendo una trampa, ¿seria lo correcto rechazar su propuesta?

 _-¡Me convertiré en el Peón mas fuerte presidenta!_

 _-Si, se que lo lograras mi lindo Issei_

La promesa que le había echo a su presidenta hace algún tiempo cada vez se le hacia mas lejana, a veces sentía no usaba de forma correcta la Boosted Gear o no le sacaba el provecho que debería y eso lo frustraba, además que en este viaje de entrenamiento al inframundo su amada presidenta le había puesto la meta de alcanzar el Balance Breaker de su Sacred Gear pero ya habían pasado algunas semanas entrenando con el viejo Tanin y no había avanzado nada para alcanzar meta la impuesta

Y ahí la gran pregunta ¿Si entrenaba con Vali lograría alcanzar el Balance Breaker o se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su presidenta?

Vali tenia una Sacred Gear similar a la suya, además que ella a palabras de Azazel tenia un talento natural con ella, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse a entrenar con ella?

- _ **Compañero no estarás pensando en…**_ – Ddraig hablo algo alarmado pero ya era tarde, la respuesta del castaño ya estaba lista

-Aceptó entrenar contigo Vali – dijo este sin titubear y mirándola a la cara

La mencionada tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que su boca se abriera de la impresión, ¡¿No se supone que el tenia que rechazarla?!, fácilmente ella podías decirle que esto era una broma o que no lo haría pero las enseñanzas de su madre y de su hermana (de otra madre) Lavina le habían enseñado que siempre debe de cumplir las promesas que hace, aunque no lo pareciera ella era alguien que atesoraba las enseñanzas que le habían dado cuando era niña o bueno las que le enseñaron con amor

Maldiciéndose internamente ella hablo

-Bien ¿Cuándo quieres empezar? – hablo esta con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el castaño viera sus ojos de fastidio

-Desde mañana mismo si es posible – dijo Issei

-Bien entonces trata de guardar algo de energía para cuando termines de entrenar con el rey dragón, nos veremos en el lago a esta hora mañana – dijo la peliplateada mientras se retiraba a buscar las dichosas manzanas

-si… – dijo este con determinación, el castaño se quedó un rato en las montañas pensando que le depararía el día de mañana

A la distancia un pequeño Dragón de color purpura escucho lo que había pasado, y no pudo evitar sonreír

-Los portadores de esta época si que son muy interesantes

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0** _ **-0-0-0-0**_ **-**

 _._

 _-Al día siguiente-_

 _-bosque del territorio Gremory-_

 _._

 **(POV Vali)**

 _._

 **Pio pio pio**

El sonido de los pajaritos que hay en este lugar no hace mas que fastidiarme, gracias a la mala noche que tuve gracias a las quejas de Albión, pero como prometí ayer estoy en el lago donde se supone que el ya debería de llegado hace 10 minutos, me siento algo irritada porque me hizo venir puntal y el que se supone que es el mas interesado en esto no ha llegado

¡Donde me deje plantada en este lugar juro que lo mato!

Mientras medito la forma de como matarlo si no llega escucho como algo viene corriendo hacia mi, alzo mi vista y veo que es el, se ve algo gracioso mientras corre desesperado hacia este lugar

Al llegar justo frente a mi, todo lleno de sudor hace una reverencia a lo que deduzco es una a modo disculpa

-ahh ahh lo siento, el viejo Tanin estuvo un poco mas entrenándome – me dice

-no importa, comencemos de una vez – digo mientras me acerco a el, el asiente y se pone recto

Ahora que lo pienso no se que enseñarle, yo jamás he entrenado a nadie, supongo que le daré el mismo entrenamiento que Azazel me dio cuando era niña

-bien primero que todo muéstrame que tan bien controlas tu energía

-¿Mi energía de dragón? – me pregunta, yo asiento – pues no se como hacerlo

-¿No sabes como controlar tu energía de dragón? – le pregunto intrigada, el niega con la cabeza

-Solo se como concentrar un poco de ella para crear un Dragón Shot

En este momento me di cuenta que esto iba a hacer difícil, muy difícil

-bien vamos a trabajar en eso, activa tu Boosted Gear

El hace lo que le digo, en un segundo el activa su guantéele y el sonido característico de este se hace presente

 **¡BOOST!**

-bien lo que harás ahora es que con una solo aumento de la la Boosted Gear crearas 1 Dragón Shot – le digo mientras alzó 1 dedo

-eso es imposible, necesito al menos 3 aumentos para crear un Dragón Shot – me dice mientras me mira algo raro

-en eso estas fallando, una carga debería de ser suficiente para que pudieras crear al menos un Dragón Shot o dos, lo que tu haces acumular energía hasta que se te hace fácil crear un ataque, debes de aprender a crear por lo menos 1 Dragón Shot con una carga porque tu enemigo no esperara hasta que las 3 aumentos de la Boosted Gear

-Supongo que lo intentaré – me dice mientras estira su brazo tratando de canalizar energía

 _30 minutos después_

Ya vamos media hora y el no ha logrado nada, veo que con cada minuto que pasa el se desespera mas

-No te estas concentrando lo suficiente – le digo

-¡Si lo estoy! Es solo que es imposible hacerlo solo con un aumento de la Boosted Gear – me responde con algo de rabia

-oh bien pon atención a esto – le digo, el para de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me mira

Activo mi Sacred Gear y este se manifiesta en dos alas de color azul zafiro (algo curioso es que es el mismo color de mis ojos) y me acerco a Hyodo Issei, toco su hombro y el la Habilidad de la Divide Dividing se activa

 **¡DIVIDE!**

-¡Oye que estas… – me reclama al ver como dreno su energía pero yo lo silencio poniendo mi dedo en si boca

-Cállate y observa – le digo mientras lo miro

Con la poca energía que absorbí de Hyodo Issei creo una pequeña bola de energía, tiene el tamaño bola de béisbol y la lanzo a un árbol

 **¡BANGG!**

La mitad del árbol exploto cuando la bola de energía la toco

-como vez no es que te falte energía, yo con la mitad de uno de tus aumentos logre crear un ataque que seria muy dañino para un demonio de clase baja, como te dije no te estas concentrando – le digo mientras me alejo un poco de el

-es que es difícil concentrar esta energía y no se como hacerlo bien – me dice muy frustrado

-bien cierra los ojos – el me mira de forma desconfiada cuando dije eso – si quisiera hacerte algo lo habría echo hace mucho Hyodo Issei

El duda unos segundos pero finalmente los cierra

-bien, activa otro aumento de energía – le digo

 **¡BOOST!**

-ahora siente ese poder, es pequeño pero esta ahí, toma ese poder y comienza a imaginar que creas una bola – le digo

-es lo que hago siempre pero… – antes de que diga algo le pongo un dedo en la boca

-hablas mucho, concéntrate – lo reprendo – ese poder debes de sentirlo en todo tu ser, siente como vieja por todos tus sistemas volviéndote mas fuerte, concentra ese poder en tu mano

Hay un gran silencio en todo el lugar, luego de 2 minutos veo que la palma de Boosted Gear comienza a verse un rojo brillante que comienza a acumularse de lentamente, luego de 30 segundos el ya tiene una bola de energía del tamaño de una bola de béisbol

-mira ya lo lograste – le digo

El abre los ojos y ve su mano, la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro fue tan grande que pensé que las mejillas se le iban a expandir

-¡Siiiiiiiiii lo logreeee! – el grita eso a todo pulmón, sin perder tiempo el lanza la el Dragón Shot a un árbol, este explota completamente

-veo que vamos avanzando, sigue practicando hasta que logres crear la bola de energía en 1 segundo

-¡Si!

Y así termino el primer día de entrenamiento

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 **(POV Issei)**

Al final logre crear Dragón shots con solo un aumento de energía, pero me tardo el resto del día hacerlo y me duelen un poco las manos pero me siento bien, el día de hoy logre volverme mas fuerte gracias a Vali (si yo aun no me lo creo) sigo preguntándome porque quiso entrenarme

Ya es de noche y estoy en un pequeño refugio que construí, el cual consiste en unas ramas en el suelo y ya, ok no se si esto debería de llamarse refugio en primer

En fin, Vali hace tiempo se fue a quien sabe donde pero me dijo que mañana volvería

-fuuuu fue un buen día ¿no crees Ddraig? – le pregunto al dragón sellado dentro de mi

- **…** – no hay respuesta

Desde ayer Ddraig no ha querido hablar conmigo

-oh vamos Ddraig, ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? – le pregunto

- _ **¿Te parece poco la humillación que estoy pasando sabiendo que el blanco esta entrenando a mi portador?**_ – me responde por primera vez el día de hoy pero no muy contento

-lo siento Ddraig no te quería hacer pasar vergüenza pero entiéndeme un poco, además ¿porque se odian tanto Albión y tu? – le pregunto

- _ **el blanco y yo somos Dragones Celestiales, nuestra naturaleza es pelear entre nosotros hasta saber quien es mas poderoso o aniquilar al otro, es algo que nunca cambiara**_ – Me dice de forma muy orgullosa

-no ha habido ningún portador que hubiese querido llevarse bien con el blanco?

 _ **-No, todos siempre odiaron al portador del Dragón blanco y los portadores del blanco a nosotros, la excepción a la regla eres tú, en un principio sentía el odio que tenías por esa chica llamada Valentina Lucifer, pero con el paso de estos días tu odio esta bajando**_

-¿y eso es malo? – le pregunto curioso

- _ **lo es, estas negando tu propia naturaleza y eso en un futuro te puede traer repercusiones, de momento tolerare que el entrenamiento del blanco con nosotros pero no olvides algo compañero**_ – Ddraig hace una pausa y yo miro mi guantéele serio – _**Tu y ella están destinado**_ _**a matarse entre si, es un destinó del que no pueden huir, ese destino se marcó desde el momento en el nacieron con la Sacred Gear enemiga del otro y no hay forma de evitarlo**_

Luego de que Ddraig me diga eso me recuesto en las hojas que deje en el suelo para dormir…

No hay escapatoria...

No se puede evitar…

…

…

…

¿Vali, tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _-Al día siguiente-_

 _._

Al igual que ayer Vali me esperaba en el lago sentada en una roca cercana, yo hoy he llegado a tiempo

-ya que estas aquí podemos comenzar – me dice ella mientas se levanta

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – le preguntó

-pues vamos a ver que tan bien controlas el tu aura y como hacer que tus reservas de poder duren mas – dice mientras bosteza levemente

-oh bien, pero antes de eso ¿podría preguntaré algo? – le digo, ella alza levente una ceja

-¿Qué seria? – al parecer el hecho de que quiera hacerle una pregunta llamo su atención

-¿Se puede ir en contra de la naturaleza de las Sacred Gear's? – le pregunto

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, al parecer no se esperaba mi pregunta

-¿a que se debe esa pregunta? – Ella también me hace una pregunta

-Antes de contestarte dime ¿se ir en contra de la naturaleza de un Sacred Gear? – le digo, si le digo las razones del porque le pregunto eso, tal vez no quiera contestarme

Ella se toma el mentón

-Las Sacred Gear's son artefactos que funcionan según la voluntad del usuario, esta en la mayoría de los casos se somete a la voluntad del usuario así que tal vez ir en contra de la naturaleza del Sacred Gear puede que sea posible, pero esto sería muy difícil hacerlo en una Longinus, pero no imposible – me responde

¡Entonces si es posible ir en contra de la naturaleza de las Sacred Gear's! No importa si en una Longinus es difícil hacerlo ¡yo puedo lo lograre!

-ahora respóndeme ¿a que se debe tu pregunta?

-Es porque yo quiero que seamos amigos – digo de forma seria

Un sonido sepulcral invade toda la zona

-¿Qué esta diciendo? – Vali me como si le hubieran dicho algo muy tonto

-se que suena muy ridículo teniendo en cuenta que quisiste matar a mis amigos y amenázate de muerte a mis padres pero se que no eres una mala persona... o demonio, eso lo se desde que aceptaste entrenarme alguien de mal corazón no haría eso, tendrás tus razones para actuar como actúas pero aun así quiero ser tu amigo – digo con mucha determinación

-debo decirte que el hecho de que te entrenara es porque no se como controlar mi boca en algunos momentos, además no tengo ninguna intención de ser tu "amiga" – me dice con muy seria – además de esonuestros Sacred Gear's están destinadas a destruirse entre si, jamás llegaremos a ser algo como "amigos" y yo no pienso huir al destino que espero desde hace mucho

-entonces yo acabare con esa maldición, ¡juro que seremos amigos! – Le grito – ¡puede que tu quieras pelear conmigo hasta matarme pero yo te demostrare que podemos huir de ese destino!

Ella me mira como si quisiera descubrir segundas intenciones, al no hallar nada me sonríe

-eres muy ingenio Hyodo Issei, puedes intentar hacer lo que dices pero créeme **no llegaras a nada** – me dice de forma desafiante, yo solo sonrió

-Issei

-¿Cómo? – ella me ve confundida

-Solo llámame Issei – le respondo

-fufufu supongo que te seguiré el juego de momento 'Issei'

Y sin mas interrupciones comenzamos el entrenamiento

Mi meta en estos días será hacer a Valentina Lucifer mi amiga

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas Hyodo Issei y Valentina Lucifer (mejor conocida en el bajo mundo como Vali) Entrenaron todos los días al medio día

En cada entrenamiento el castaño peón de Rias Gremory intentaba acercarse un poco a al chica de cabellos plateados, los primeros días parecía que su intento de hacer un nuevo amigo no estaban funcionando, pero poco a poco ambos comenzaban a acercase

Primero con conversaciones típicas de conocidos

 _-oye ¿alguna vez haz probado el ramen que venden en el centro Kuoh? – pregunto el castaño_

 _-la verdad no ¿es bueno? – preguntaba curiosa la ojiazul_

 _-Es el ramen mas delicioso que existe, nunca he probado otro mas delicioso – Respondió animado el chico_

 _-mmmm tal vez algún día lo pruebe_

Luego con charlas sin sentido

 _-oye Issei ¿eres fan de mas películas de Marvel? – Pregunto esta curiosa_

 _-¡claro! Es una joya de universo, ¿tu lo eres también?_

 _-la verdad en el 2008 Azazel me hizo ir con el a ver la película de Iron Man y la verdad me gustó, desde entonces sigo las películas_

 _-oh eso no me la esperaba, una chica que le guste el UCM, ¿Quién crees que muera en Infinity War?_

 _-no lo se pero estoy segura de que ojo de halcón matara a Thanos al final_

 _-si el es el vengador mas fuerte_

Poco a poco ambos comenzaban inconscientemente a tenerse confianza y las promesas de lucha quedaban en un segundo plano

Lo que preocupaba a los Dragones Celestiales Ddraig y Albión era que ambos inconscientemente se estaban suprimiendo las ganas de luchar entre ellos y ¿eso era malo? Lamentablemente si

La maldición de ambas Longinus no había desaparecido en ningún momento, en algún momento las maldiciones de las Sacerd Gear podrían manifestarse de una forma mas violenta de la cual estaba acostumbrada normalmente y eso tendría graves repercusiones en ambos portadores

Los Dragones Celestiales rogaban que eso nunca pasará, pero como iban las cosas en algún momento eso iba a pasar

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 **(POV Vali)**

 _._

Ya era casi de noche, y ya había terminado el entrenamiento con Issei, en estos momentos el se encuentra lavándose la cara en el lago.

-fuaaa esta vez casi te gano en cuerpo a cuerpo – Me dice mientras se seca la cara con un brazo

-en tus sueños mas húmedos pasara eso – le respondo con calma, el se echa a reír

-oh bien, hey Vali ¿tienes algún amigo fuera del inframundo? – otra vez con esas preguntas raras, ya me he acostumbrado incluso

-yo no tengo amigos, solo compañeros o subordinados – respondo de tal forma para que no quiera hacer mas preguntas sobre el tema

-¿y ese chico llamado Bikou con el que te fuiste aquella vez no era amigo tuyo? – pregunta de forma curiosa

-es solo un compañero, nada mas

-¿y el piensa lo mismo?

… ahora que lo pienso nunca he preguntado que piensan los demás sobre mi y tampoco es algo que a mi me importe pero me da curiosidad saber que piensan…

-no lo se, talvez le pregunté – respondo

-te vez te lleves una sorpresa – Me responde

Lo dudo mucho

Sin mas me retiro de lugar

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _-lugar desconocido-_

 _._

Como siempre llegue al lugar en donde nos escondemos mi grupo y yo, abro la puerta de la pequeña cabaña y veo a Arthur, Kuroka y Bikou están jugando cartas y Le fay prepara algo de comer

-ohh ya llegaste Vali-chan ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con tu novio? – Me dice Bikou en tono burlón

-¿Ya han tenido sexo Nya? – me pregunta la descarada gata – por tu cara de amargada veo que no Nya, sabes Vali-chan cuando quieras esta onee-sama te enseñara los trucos para llevarte un hombre a la cama nya

Las ultimas semanas esto ha sido muy frecuente, ellos pensando que estoy con algún tipo de novio

Yo ignoro todo y voy a mi habitación, en unas horas iré al norte de Europa a sacarles una información a algunas personas sobre el paradero de EL y no quiero desperdiciar energías con estos tonto

 **Toc toc**

Un rato después de que me recosté a descansar alguien toco mi puerta

-Vali-sama le vengo a traer su comida – Era Le Fay

-sigue

Le Fay trae una pequeña bandeja levitando a su lado y la deja sobre lo que seria mi mesa de noche

-Me esforcé en preparar esta comida, espero sea de su agrado Vali-sama – la hermana de Arthur estaba a punto de retirarse pero yo la detengo

-espera un segundo Le Fay quisiera hacerte una pregunta – la ella me mira con curiosidad pero al final asiente – ¿tu y yo que somos? Y ¿Qué piensan los demás de mi?

Ella se sorprende por lo que le digo, la entiendo yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a decir estas cosas

-Pues para mi Vali-sama es una amiga que aprecio mucho y en muchos aspectos es alguien a seguir, yo creo que Arthur nii-sama, Kuroka-sama y Bikuo-sama piensan lo mismo – Dice esta mientras me ve con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo… no me esperaba esa respuesta

Mi pecho se siente extraño, se siente bien y muy caliente

-Gracias La Fay, ya te puedes retirar – le digo de buena forma y con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Si Vali-sama! – esta me devuelve la sonrisa y se retira

Apenas ella se retira pongo una mano en mi pecho y recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Lavina Onee-Sama

 _-¿Ya haz echo algún amigo en la escuela Vali? – pregunto mi hermana mayor_

 _-Yo no necesito amigos, eso no va a hacer que me vuelva fuerte – le respondo con seriedad_

 _-Sabes Vali cuando haces un amigo por primera vez lo primero que piensas es que no quieres perderlo, cuando hagas un amigo te volverás muy fuerte porque ya tendrás algo que proteger y tendrás a alguien que te escuche y espere volver a verse contigo, todo eso pasa cuando haces un amigo – me dice mi hermana de forma dulce_

 _-ya te tengo a ti para eso, no necesitó algo como un "amigo" – Respondo mientras la miro con seriedad_

 _-tal vez en un futuro entiendas porque te digo esto Vali – Me dice sintiéndome_

Ahora lo entiendo hermana, entiendo porque me dijiste eso ese día

Siento como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos no se como fue que llegaron ahí, siento que me quite un peso de encima, no me siento tan sola como antes

-Gracias Lavina Onee-sama – Sonrió – Gracias Issei

Si gracias a el esto fue posible, además quiero decirle que quiero que seamos amigos

Si, mañana en el entrenamiento se lo diré

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **.**

Al día siguiente la chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules zafiro fue al lugar en donde siempre se encontraba con Hyodo Issei, su humor estaba de lo mejor y quería hablar un rato con Issei y contarle lo que había descubierto

Pero…

Ese día, justo el día en que ella esperaba a Issei con ansias que nunca, este no llego

Si, espero todo el día su llegada, incluso lo fue a buscar a las montañas pero incluso así…

… _ **Hyodo Issei no llegó**_

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _Respondo Reviews_

 _._

 **Krossfire1997:** Pues si quieres gore entre ellos dos te aseguro que en un futuro lo abra y en cuanto a los capítulos pues el cálculo de 14 capítulos es uno mal echo tal ves sean mas tal vez sean menos ya veremos como avanza la historia y que ideas nuevas se me vendrán a la cabeza

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes la actualización, espero te guste

 **Guest 2:** uff men! Hasta el día de hoy este ha sido el Review mas bonito que me han hecho :"v me conmoviste. Bien como acabas de leer ellos dos ya tiene su primer acercamiento y con el paso de los capítulos tendrán mas acercamientos y progresaran poco a poco, sobre los fantasmas del pasado de Issei (Reynare) y eso lo tratare en un futuro, aun es algo pronto para que algo pase, pero pasara y por último debo de decirte que la revelación se vera mas adelanté y será a mi parecer ÉPICA, espero te guste este cap

Pd: es bonito saber que incluso comentaste en el cap pasado :"V

 **Broly999:** Si se que me demore un poco pero aquí tienes la continuación, y sobre el fic me dices podrías escribirlo tu, quien sabe quizá sea toda una joya

 **Autor godz:** Si sentías el amor nacer entre ellos en el cap anterior solo agárrate porque en este se vera mas claro que el agua jajajajajajaa :v, gracias me gusta saber que estoy llevando bien la historia, y cuando se sepa que los Dos Dragones Celestiales tienen una relación sentimental la relación del mundo sobrenatural será muy dividida, en un futuro sabrás porque

 **Kishinoshi:** Pues aquí sabrás como lo entreno Papu, reciba usted este Pac-Man Troll: 0v

 **Antifanboy:** siempre he sido de la política de que es mejor ir lento a la hora de formar un romance y darle una base a la misma (muerte al amor a primera vista) y me agrada que hayas notado eso y ¿porque tanto odio mi amigo? Este Shipp es hermoso *inserte foto de Calamardo guapo* debes de amarlo \ :v /

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 **Notas del Autor**

 _._

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **¡Hey como han estado mi gente!**_

 _ **Espero que muy bien**_

 _ **Bien ya vimos el primer avance en la relación Issei x Vali, la verdad yo no haré que se vuelvan novio o enamorados de la nada y debo aclarar que ambos se gustan un poco mas no están enamorados (aún)**_

 _ **Sobre la maldición de la Divine Dividing y la Boosted Gear es que están activas en Issei y Vali, ellos no notan los efectos de la misma porque Issei no ha despertado el Balance Breaker y no tiene control del la Sacred Gear y Vali porque Issei es muy débil como para que la Divine Dividing sienta que su portadora esta cerca del Dragón Rojo**_

 _ **En fin**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Tengan una feliz semana santa**_

 _._

 _ **Pd: perdón por las faltas ortográficas**_


	6. ¿donde estas?

**Capítulo 5:** _**¿Dónde estas?**_

 _._

Valentina Lucifer esperó todo el día a que el dragón rojo hiciera acto de presencia al lugar en donde siempre se encontraban, pero el nunca llego

Los pensamientos de Vali eran un caos total; pensaba en porque el dragón rojo no fue al entrenamiento que ellos dos siempre tenían si a palabras de el "faltaban 2 semanas para que el entrenamiento con el rey dragón Tanin terminara"

Quizá se había aburrió de ella

Quizá ya no quería ser su amigo

Quizá por su naturaleza de dragón celestial el la odiaba y no la quería ver mas

Pero ella también era alguien que pensaba con cabeza fría y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de algo

 **¿Y si alguien descubrió que el mantenía una amistad con una terrorista?**

Al pensar en eso hizo que su piel se crispara, de ser como ella pensaba en estos momento pobre chico de cabello castaño estaría siendo torturado en los mas profundo del inframundo por su culpa

Los nervios comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada a la oji azul, pero en ese instante pensó que si su teoría era cierta un gran escándalo se hubiese formado en los 72 pilares del inframundo y lo mas probable es que a ella le estuviesen dando caza por ser una terrorista e invadir el territorio del clan Gremory y como no había pasado nada de eso la calmaba un poco pues su teoría lo mas probable es que fuera errónea, pero no podía evitar preocuparse

-¿en donde estas Issei? – murmuró la chica tristemente mientras miraba el cielo del inframundo

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 **(POV Issei)**

 _._

Hoy por la madrugada Azazel-sensei me informó que los patriarcas del clan Gremory necesitaban que me presentará en la mansión donde estaba la presidenta, por un segundo me asuste porque pensé que descubrieron que Vali estaba viniendo a su territorio, pero…

-Y 1! Y 2! 1,2,3 ¡Auchh! – La mamá de la presidenta se queja cuando la piso otra vez mientras me enseña a bailar

Me hicieron venir para que esta semana que tenga clases de etiqueta, en la mañana fui junto con Milicas-sama a una clases de sobre la historia del inframundo y para mejorar mi caligrafía en el idioma de los demonios, luego de comer junto con la familia de la presidenta (ella incluida) y visitar a Koneko-chan que estaba pasando por un mal momento, la mamá de la presidenta me llamo luego de que salí de ver a mi kohai y me dijo: " _Issei-san ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?_ " me emocione por un momento por el tono tan sensual en que lo dijo porque pensé que tal vez era para algo erótico como en los doujins eróticos que leo, pero…

-Issei-san pon mas atención a mis pasos y sigue el ritmo de la música – me regaña por enésima vez la mamá de la presidenta

Ella me trajo aquí para darme clases de baile

-L-lo siento – solo puedo atinar a disculparme

-No importa, esto es por tu futuro y el de Rias, no importa si me tardo décadas en enseñarte esto juro que lo haré o no me llamo Venelana Gremory, pero también quiero que pongas mas empeño en esto Issei-san – me dice mientras se me sonríe

Lo siento mucho por ser malo en esto mamá de la presidenta, pero algo llamo mi atención en lo que ella me dice, ¿mi futuro y el de la presidenta?, la curiosidad me gano y tuve que preguntar

-¿puedo preguntar a que se refiere con "mi futuro y el de la presidenta"? – pregunto lo mas respetuosos y amable posible

-Ara-ara creo que hable de mas, olvida eso Issei-san, ¡continuemos con la practica! – Dice mientras se pone nuevamente en posición para bailar

Ella se ve muy sexi con en esa posición pero aun así siento que este día va hacer agotador

Luego de bailar junto a la madre de la presidenta durante unos 30 minutos veo por la ventana que el sol artificial del inframundo esta en su máximo punto, siento que estoy olvidando algo… blanco… azul zafiro… ¡El entrenamiento con Vali! ¡Es en este momento ella debe de estar esperándome!

-¿Estas bien Issei-san? Parece que algo te preocupa – Me pregunta la mamá de la presidenta mientas bailamos

-es q-que… siento que debería de estar entrenando para volverme fuerte y proteger a la presidenta – digo mientras sonrió forzosamente

No le puedo decir a la madre de la presidenta _"es que tengo una amiga que es terrorista y es buscada hasta por debajo de las piedras me entrena como a esta hora en su territorio sin permiso y pues me pregunto si me deja ir a verla"_ porque esta mal y suena raro

-Lamento decirte Issei-san que aunque tus intenciones son muy nobles esto que te estoy enseñando tiene igual o mas importancia que estar entrenando con un enorme dragón, no querrás hacer pasar vergüenza a Rias ¿verdad? – me dice con una sonrisa

-n-no p-pero… – antes de poder responder la mamá de la presidenta me pone dos dedos en la boca

-no quiero objeciones, vamos a seguir con los pasos en donde nos quedamos – me dice con seriedad

-S-Si – respondo con frustrado

Y así pase el resto del día…

¿Cómo estará Vali?

.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

Durante todos loa días de esa semana Vali fue siempre a la misma hora al lago para ver si en algún momento Issei iba a ese lugar, solía sentarse en la misma roca que estaba justo al lado del lago viendo al lugar por donde su amigo siempre llegaba

Ella anhelaba poder conversar con el y contarle lo que recién había descubierto con respecto a lo que sus camaradas pensaban de ella; pero el usuario de la Booster Gear jamás se presento a aquel lugar

-Hoy… ¡Hoy será el ultimo día en que lo espere! S-si no llega ¡Si no llega yo…! – la ojiazul no sabía cuantas veces había dicho esas palabras durante esa semana pero de algo si estaba segura… fueron muchas – … yo ya no… ya no te consideraré mi amigo

Le dolía, de alguna forma su pecho le dolía, también le dolía su orgullo pues se había abierto a alguien y este al perecer no le importaba lo que habían construido juntos

El cansancio y la rabia en Valentina comenzaron a pasarle factura en ese momento y comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, al cabo de unos minutos la bella joven se quedo dormida junto al lago en el que tenia ilusión de ver a su amigo una vez más

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _-Castillo Gremory-_

.

Luego de una semana tortuosa donde el usuario dragón emperador rojo tuvo que soportar los regaños de la mamá de su ama y clases intensivas sobre la historia del inframundo y las diferentes clases de demonios y otras cosas (que Hyodo Issei no recuerda del todo) por fin había llegado a su fin

En estos momentos en el patio principal de la mansión Gremory se encontraban el Ángel caído Azazel y la heredera de los Gremory que se disponían a despedir al castaño

-Bien Issei, Tanin me ha pedido que te diga que tienes que llegar trotando a la montaña donde ustedes entrenan y llegar antes de medio día – dijo el ojivioleta

-¡si sensei! – Respondió el castaño entusiasmado, por fin podía volver a las montañas, por fin vería a Vali

-Ara Issei, te vez muy feliz por volver a entrenar con Tanin y eso que te opusiste a entrenar con el en un principio – dijo Rias – ¿algo bueno a pasado mientras entrenabas con Tanin?

Issei quedo estático y su cuerpo se puso rígido al escuchar la pregunta de su ama, ¿Qué debía responder? El no le quería mentir a la mujer a quien le debía su vida y amaba en secreto pero tampoco podía traicionar la confianza que Vali tenia con el… además el echo de solo pensar en traicionar a Vali le revolvía un poco el estómago

-Emmm simplemente quiero entrenar y volverme fuerte para y serle útil a la presidenta – respondió este con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, entonces vuélvete fuerte mi querido Issei – dijo esta mientras se acercaba a el y depositaba un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, la cara del usuario de la Boosted Gear se puso el color del pelo de su ama y una sonrisa estúpida se formo en su cara

Luego de aquel despedida Hyodo Issei se fue trotando a toda velocidad a las montañas de la familia Gremory

El ángel caído supremo que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo veía a la dirección en donde no hace mas de 5 minutos su estudiante se había ido, pero había algo que le llamo la atención y era el echo de que Issei de alguna forma le estaba mintiendo a Rias en algo; ¿Cómo sabia el eso? Luego de milenios tratando con toda una civilización de mentirosos ángeles caídos había desarrollado cierta habilidad que le permitía saber si alguien mentía o no, ¿Qué razón tendría Issei Hyodo para mentir?

Pero el no era el único que tenia esa "habilidad"

Venelana Bael/Gremory miraba por una de las ventanas de la gran mansión de su familia mientras tomaba un café, ella sonrió para si misma y luego miro a aquellas montañas

- _Rias, será mejor que hagas tu movimiento pronto, de alguna forma te ha llegado competencia por el corazón de tu amado_

Sonrió de forma pícara, tenía ganas de ver como su hija afrontaba esta situación.

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

.

 _-Montañas del territorio Gremory-_

 _._

Issei corría a toda velocidad hacía el bosque que se encontraba en las montañas, tenia tiempo antes de que el plazo de que Tanin le dio para llegar a el entrenamiento se cumpliera y no estaría tranquilo hasta que llegara a el lugar donde el y Vali se encontraban para entrenar

-ahh ahh al fin llegue – empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora llego al hermoso lago del bosque, el oji miel comenzó a ir hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, pero ¿Por qué el iba a aquel sitio? Ni el mismo lo sabia. Luego se unos minutos caminando vio a alguien durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol, grande fue la sorpresa del usuario de la Boosted Gear cuándo vio quien era – ¡¿V-Vali?!

Se acerco a toda velocidad a la hermosa joven de cabello plateado, al llegar a ella tomo una de su mejillas y midió su temperatura corporal. Vali se encontraba en buen estado de salud según vio y eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizo

-mmmm~~… – la descendiente de Lucifer comenzaba a dar signos de querer despertarse – …mmmmm fuaaa~~~ Q-que hora es…

Hablo esta con los ojos cerrados, Issei se aparto un poco de ella, luego de unos segundos Vali abrió los ojos

-E-estoy aun en… ¿Issei? – la ojiazul abrió totalmente los ojos al ver al susodicho que espero durante una semana en el bosque, ella se levanto del suelo y camino hacía su "amigo"

Al llegar a al puso su mano en la mejilla de este, luego paso su mano por su cabello

-H-hola Vali… ah pasado un tiempo jajaja – hablo el castaño nerviosamente por la cercanía que tenia con la hermosa joven

Esta al escuchar su voz confirmo que no era ninguna ilusión lo que estaba viendo y tocando, aparto de la cara del chico y tomo una bocanada de aire

-Yo quería… – antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, la usuaria de la Divine Dividing alzo una de sus manos

 **¡SPLASHH!**

-¡!

La cachetada propinada por la peli plateada al castaño fue tan fuerte que este sintió como sus labios sangraron levemente por el golpe

-¡T-TU! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?! – el grito de que pego la joven fue tan fuerte que se debió escuchar en todas la montaña – ¡¿SABES TODOS LO QUE SUFRI Y LO ESTRESADA QUE ESTUVE POR TU CULPA?!¡¿Y AHORA VUELVES COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO?! – Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Vali acompañado con un pequeño sollozo, esta tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire en un intento de calmarse – sabes Issei… enserio te consideraba mi amigo… pero tu… eres un maldito mentiroso

El peón de Rias Gremory observaba como Vali comenzaba a llorar en silencio, sentía muy mal consigo mismo pero tampoco tenia la culpa de lo que sucedió, tenía que aclarar todo

 _._

 **(POV VALI)**

¡¿Por qué lagrimas salen de mis ojos?!

¡yo no debería de estar llorando por ese idiota!

Pensé que se algo malo le había pasado pero vuelve como si nada hubiese pasado y eso da a entender que el solito se fue

¡¿Quién se cree para ir y volver de mi vida cuando se le plazca?!

Guuu… este sentimiento de confiar en alguien y que luego te apuñale por la espada duele mucho, ¡eso me pasa por estúpida!

Tal vez estoy exagerando todo esto pero en verdad me dolió que mi primer amigo me haya abandonado de esa forma.

Yo…

-¡Vali por favor déjame explicarte todo! – hablo por primera vez el idiota ese, alce mi cara y vi que estaba sudando a mares y se veía muy nervioso y la culpa se veía en su cara

-No tenemos que hablar nada, ya mostraste que no te interesa ser mi amigo o algo por el estilo. Todo vuelve a ser como antes – me dio media vuelta y preparo un circulo mágico de teletrasportación bajo mis pies, ya no quiero saber nada de Hyodo Issei durante un tiempo, ya me han traicionado en el pasado muchas veces y no lo soportare otra vez – Adiós Dragón Ro...

¡¿?!

E-espera… ¡¿que es esto?!

Siento unos brazos alrededor de cuerpo abrazándome, estoy a punto de responder y atacar el que me esta haciendo esto pero antes de que haga algo este grita con fuerza

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO VALI, NO TE VAYAS! – su voz sonaba desesperada – ¡Déjame explicarte lo que paso! ¡Y-yo jamás seria capaz de traicionar tu confianza! ¡además te hice la promesa de que seriamos amigos y no pienso romperla! ¡S-solo déjame explicarte todo por favor!

Sentía como se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello

Ahora que lo pienso no le di la oportunidad de explicarse y solo lo insulte y golpe sin mas…

¡pero es que se lo merecía!

Pero… yo…

-Tienes 1 minutos para explicarme el porque te fuiste sin decirme nada y luego volver cuando se te dio la gana

…

 **(POV ISSEI)**

.

Nose porque actúe de la forma en que lo hice, pero cuando escuche a Vali decir que se iba sentí como mi corazón hacia añicos y de alguna forma entre en pánico.

Luego de varios minutos (se me fueron mas de un minutos) explicando el porque no puede volver a la montaña y la horrible semana que tuve en el castillo Gremory gracias a las clases de baile y estudió intensivo logre que Vali se calmara, el brillo de sus ojos se hizo mas intenso y una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios rosados

-Ya veo, fue eso. – dijo Vali mientas se sentaba un el pasto, con una de sus manos me dio a entender que hiciera lo mismo – te debo una disculpa Issei

-N-no, no tienes porque… – antes de poder terminar ella pone sus dedos en mi boca para callarme

-déjame terminar – ella tiene una mirada sería pero no es de enojo – Soy nueva en esto de tener "amigos" y la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a abrirme a alguien que no sea Azazel y "ella". En el pasado ya me han traicionado mas de una vez y la experiencia me ha enseñado que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de confiar. – Vali me mira a los ojos y su mirada se suaviza – pero contigo algo extraño paso, siempre añore conocer al Dragón Rojo para batirme a duelo con él y medir cual era el limite de mi fuerza, pero luego de ver lo insistente que eras con el tema de _"quiero ser tu amigo"_ y el animo que ponías para que me calleras bien decidí seguirte el juego solo por aburrimiento. Pero luego me di cuenta de que cada vez que estoy contigo me divierto bastante y siento como si mi carga que he acumulando durante tantos años se aligerara un poco, me haz enseñado cosas que no sabia sobre mi misma y te estoy eternamente agradecida. Cuando te fuiste pensé que poco te importa lo que habíamos construido, que nuestra amistado poco te importaba y las palabras que dijiste todas fueron mentiras… y eso me dolió, me dolió mucho y actué imprudentemente, así que perdóname por todo lo que te dije y por la calletada

Wow…

Es la primera vez que Vali se abre de esa forma conmigo

Yo no se que decir, mi cabeza aún esta procesando todo esto

-N-no hay problema, asunto olvidado. – digo mientras me rasco la cabeza – Tenias tus razones para actuar de esa forma y lo entiendo, además sufriste por mi culpa, eso nos hace estar a mano y por último somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar solo por una pelea – Dije lo mas genial que mi cabeza pudo procesar en un corto lapso de tiempo

Vali pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego sonrió

-Entonces hagamos como que nunca paso esto

-Mmmmm dile eso a mi mejilla jajajajaja – ambos comenzamos a reír, si hace un tiempo descubrí que Vali tiene sentido del humor

Estoy feliz, las cosas con mi amiga Vali se solucionaron.

¿Qué podría salir mal ahora?

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _._

 _¿?_

 _._

- **Tenemos que hablar rojo**

- _ **Estamos de acuerdo en algo blanco**_

- **Ellos son muy tercos y no han hecho caso a nuestras advertencias.**

- _ **¿te oyes preocupado?¿acaso te encariñaste con ella?**_

- **igual que tu con el, de no ser por eso no tendríamos esta conversación en secreto de ambos para salvarlos**

- _ **tienes razón en eso… es la primara vez que el Rojo y el Blanco están juntos por tanto tiempo, es algo preocupante**_

- **las maldiciones de ambos están haciéndose mas fuerte, si esto sigue así…**

- _ **Se puede volver un asunto muy difícil de tratar…**_

 _._

 _Respondo reviews_

 _._

 **Kishinoshi:** jajajajajajajaja oye que buen chiste :v, bueno no es como si lo hubiera echo apropósito

 **Krossfire1997:** Normalmente es así y en este caso en no tuvo la culpa. Uff men me gusta dejarlos sufriendo, se siente genial y es bueno para piel jajajajajaja. Me alegra que te guste y espero que los próximos sean mejores que ese. También me alegra que le hayas agarrado el hilo a la historia.

Pd: le daré una leída

 **Broly999:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí se explica el porque falto al entrenamiento y sobre el cross que quieres aunque no seas bueno seria bueno que lo intentarás, el que no arriesga no gana.

 **Joernay:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y me honras (en verdad) que yo sea tu segundo review en la plataforma de Fanfiction, eso no lo logra cualquiera. Espero que la historia te siga agradando tanto como ahora. Gracias por los buenos deseos y nos leemos después.

 **Angel3661:** Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes la actualización y espero te guste

 **Guest:** Ahh mi buen amigo sin nombre, me alegro que te guste y si… el que Issei no llegara fue obra de los Gremory y si te estas enganchando a la historia pues alístate que lo que se viene es barbaro. Aquí tienes la actualización y disculpa la demora.

Pd: yo escribo miss fics en el celular y se como se siente :'v

 **Hazael887:** ¡Me alegra que te guste! Y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disculpa la demora.

 **You10:** Este es el review mas largo que me han dejado y debo decir que estoy satisfecho y conmovido con todo lo escrito en el :")

Si mas responderé a tus dudas y opiniones.

í ya explico porque falto a el entrenamiento y aún falta una semana para la gala y cambiare algunas cosas de aquí hasta ese evento

2\. En la batalla contra Loki pasaran algunas cosas que dijiste (no te diré cuales porque es Spoiler) pero esta gestionado de otra forma en que lo planteas. Sobre la maldición de Loki… neh que asco, no lo pondría ni muerto.

Espero este capítulo se de tu agradó, un abrazo desde aquí.

 **Fwterrorista:** uff gracias por tan buenas palabras de apoyo, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de tu agrado

 **BRUJAT:** Disculpa la demora, aquí lo tienes, espero te guste.

 **DarkerUchiha:** Siempre me dicen que no les gusta el cambio de rol en un personaje y la satisfacción que siento cuando me dicen que les gusto la historia es increíble. Me alegra que te guste la historia y haré todo lo posible para que te siga gustado, ah y me gusta dejarlos en suspenso bujajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Pablo senju:** Aquí lo tienes.

 _._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **.**

 **Notas del Autor**

 _._

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **Antes de que nada ¡Lo siento mucho! Estos últimos 2 meses fueron muy pesados para mi por el tema de mi estudio y que me dio un bloqueo de autor.**_

 _ **Ya estoy en vacaciones y espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Ah y algo que tengo que agradecerles…**_

 _ **¡LLEGAMOS A 12 REVIEWS EN UN CAPITULO!**_

 _ **Jamás en toda mi existencia pensé en llegar a semejante cantidad de reviews en un capítulo (la meta siempre so reviews) pero esta vez la sacaron del estadio, les estoy eternamente agradecidos por el apoyo a la historia.**_

 _ **En el próximo cap comienza el drama de esta historia y estoy emocionado por escribirlo.**_

 _ **Y en el anime de High School DxD Hero se nos viene la pelea contra Sairaorg \ :v /**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo.**_

 _ **Tengan una buena semana.**_

 _._

 _ **Pd: perdón por las fallas ortográficas.**_


	7. El último día de entrenamiento parte 1

_**Capitulo 6: El último día de entrenamiento parte 1**_

 _._

 _Esta oscuro…_

 _A pesar de ser ella una demonio el lugar en donde estaba tenia una especie de magia que no le permitía ver en la oscuridad del lugar_

 _¿desde hace cuanto estaba ahí?_

 _No sabía…_

 _Ya habia perdido el sentido del tiempo_

 _¿Por qué estaba alli, porque tan bella joven estaba pasando calamidades en aquel lugar?_

 _Lagrimas escapaban de su rostro al recordar el porque estaba ahí…_

 _Unos ruidos metálicos que venían de su muñecas, cuello y pies le recordaban todo el tiempo su pecado, la tragedia que había provocado_

 _Ya no deseaba vivir_

 _Ya no deseaba pelear_

 _Ya no, si el no estaba no quería nada pues no lo merecía_

 _El sonido de la puerta metálica que la encerraba en aquel lugar se abrió haciendo un pesado sonido metálico, seguro era un guardia en uno de los miles de intentos de hacerla comer_

 _-¿Vali-chan? – escucho una voz femenina se escucho en aquel lugar_

 _Pesadamente la chica alzo el rostro para ver quien era, era una mujer de cabello rubio y cuerpo despampanante y vestida de maga_

 _-Lavina Onee-Sama… – la chica susurro, las lagrimas de su rostro se intensificaron – ¡Lavina Onee-Sama!_

 _La rubia al oír su nombre enseguida se abalanzo sobre la chica tomándola con sus brazos y dándole un caluroso abrazo. La oji zafiro al sentir el abrazo de su hermana comenzó a llorar mientras gimoteaba con fuerza_

 _-Shhh tranquila Vali-Chan – Lavina cariñosamente sovaba la cabeza de su hermanita – Escuche lo que paso…_

 _-io nou guegia gue eto pasagua (Yo no quería que esto pasara) – la chica moqueaba al tal punto que se le hacia dificil hablar_

 _-Yo se eso, a pesar de que siempre actúas arrogantemente y la gente parece pensar que tu no tienes sentimientos yo se como es realmente tu corazón – Lavina se separo un poco de Vali y le tomo las mejillas – Yo se que realmente lo sientes, se que tu no eres alguien malvada o mal intencionada, por eso mismo es fácil herir tu corazón._

 _-Lo shiento, lo shiento mujo (Lo siento, lo siento mucho) – la peli plateada abrazo nuevamente a su hermana._

 _Durante un tiempo ambas estuvieron abrazándose, puede que el inframundo odiara a muerte a Valentina Lucifer por lo que había hecho, pero el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella la calmaba un poco_

 _Solo un poco_

 _._

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **.**_

 **(Pov Issei)**

Han pasado 6 días desde que comencé a entrenar con Vali y el viejo Tanin

Y debo decir que esta semana a sido la mas agotadora de mi vida

Según Vali teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido y aprovechar la semana al máximo

En estos momentos estoy boca arriba tirado en el suelo lleno de moretones y quemaduras.

Pero no estoy solo

-Levántate, no hemos acabado aún – me dice cruelmente mi verdugo mientras tiene un pie sobre mi pecho

-S-si… ya voy – Vali retira su pie de mi pecho y se aleja un poco, según ella debo aprender a pelear correctamente mano a mano con alguien, pero durante 3 horas solo he sido su saco de boxeo personal

-Pon atención a mis movimientos y apréndelos, también mira el entorno y usa cualquier cosa que pueda serte se ayuda – mientras dice eso Vali entra en posición de batalla

Mientras me levanto y recuperó al aliento activo nuevamente mi Boosted Gear

 _ **¡BOOST!**_

Siento la energía recorrer todo mi ser, me pongo en posición de batalla y miro a Vali

-¡Esta vez lograre tumbarte Vali! – grito con mi espíritu encendido, ella sonríe en respuesta

-¡Pues inténtalo Issei! – después de decir eso ella viene rápidamente hacia mi

Me preparo para detener el golpe primer golpe, en un parpadeo tengo a Vali a centímetros de mí. El puñetazo de Vali se dirige a mi cara pero hago una X con mis brazos y me protejo del ataque

 _ **¡PAWM! ¡CRASH!**_

El golpe me hace retroceder un unos metros e impacto en un árbol, antes de siquiera reponerme Vali ya estaba frente a mi para darme un segundo golpe

 _ **¡PAWM!**_

-Ughh – ese fue mi quejido al recibir el golpe en el estomago, intento sobreponerme al dolor e intento dar un golpe en la cara de Vali pero ella con un hábil movimiento agarra mi brazo y al tomarlo usa su fuerza y mi cuerpo para hacer un medio arco

 **¡PAWM! ¡CRASH!**

Mi cuerpo da un giro de 180 grados y termino estampado en el suelo, ¡¿Cómo es tan fuerte sin usar siquiera su Sacred Gear?!

-Issei, si no puedes vencer a tu oponente en fuerza debes ser mas astuto que el o tomarlo por sorpresa – dice al solar mi brazo – aquel que solo confía en su fuerza mas no es su inteligencia siempre estarán destinados a perder, recuerda eso

Cierro los ojos por un momento y reflexiono sobre aquello… es verdad lo que ella dice. Solo he tratado de ganarle un fuerza y no he usado mi cabeza, pero puedo arreglar eso

Rápidamente se me ocurre un plan, pero es muy tonto. Pero al menos vale la pena intentarlo

-¡Ahhhh! M-mi b-brazo – me tomo el brazo y grito – ¡c-creo que se rompió!

-¡¿como?! – Vali se acerca a mi, su cara muestra un poco de preocupación – lo siento, perece ser que use mucha fuerza en ese ataque… no t–

-¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! – aprovecho que Vali bajo la guardia y tomo sus piernas con mis brazos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Waaa!

Alzo sus piernas y la hago caer al suelo, rápidamente me pongo encima suyo y pongo mi puño a centímetros de su cara

-¡Es mi victoria Vali! – grito con triunfo, Vali solo parpadea atónita

-E-eso no me lo esperaba – se ve bastante sorprendida, pero su rostro vuelve a ser el de siempre – parece ser que hiciste caso a mi consejo, una táctica muy tonta pero en una batalla real te puede salvar la vida. Muy bien Issei, reconozco tu victoria.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡muchas gracias! – No pude evitar estar muy feliz, en todo el día solo he perdido miserablemente contra ella, ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me venció

-Si, 1 de 49 no esta mal – una sonrisa de burla se pone en su rostro.

-Bueno al menos logre una victoria, ya es algo – le digo

-no esta mal, es un progreso – Vali me mira a la cara y alza una ceja – ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar encima de mi?

¿Eh?

Miro hacia abajo y veo que todo este tiempo Vali aún seguía debajo de mi, me tomo un segundo y recorro todo su cuerpo con la mirada

No lo había notado hasta ahora pero Vali tiene un cuerpo increíble, tiene unas largas y bonitas piernas que combinan con su nalgas, es tiene un estomago plano y entrenado y unos pechos que quizás no sean tan grandes como los de la presidenta o Akeno-san pero competirán con los de Xenovia y están bien nivelados con su cuerpo y finalmente su cara… Vali tiene unas facciones muy finas y su hermoso cabello hace que esto resalte mas.

Miro sus ojos y veo que ella nota que la he esta mirando mucho pero pone una cara confusa, nuestros ojos se cruzan pero ninguno dice nada

Ahora que lo noto sus ojos son mas claros que los de la presidenta que son de un color Aguamarina, estos ojos son como el color del cielo, como el color de la tranquilidad, esos ojos con los que cualquiera quisiera ser mirado por siempre… por siempre

-¿Issei? ¿pasa algo? – Vali me mira confusa, yo pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se comienza a mover lentamente acercándose a la chica debajo de mi, mis labios también se mueven… no se que estoy haciendo, pero no me quiero detener, cuando estos a centímetros de los labios de Vali pone una de sus manos en mi cara apartándome y habla con seriedad – ¿Qué estas haciendo?

¡!

Como si me despertaran bruscamente de un sueño me separo de Vali de un salto

-¡L-lo siento mucho! Yo ah yo… – mi cara esta esta muy roja y la vergüenza hace que se me haga difícil hablar – es que…

-Olvidado, hagamos que nada paso – Vali se levanta y se sacude el cuerpo, pero me mira con seriedad – Issei no tientes a tu suerte

…

Ugh…

Eso me dolió, creo que hasta mi cara se puso azul por los nervios y lo mal que me siento ahora, pero tiene razón.

No se ni porque intente eso…

Simplemente fue un impulso, no se como paso esto, no sé porque abre mirado a Vali de esa forma…

-Lo siento, solo estaba… no fue con mala intención – me disculpo mientras me inclino, la forma mas Japonesa de expresar una disculpa

-Intentar una segunda táctica para distraerme y vencerme por segunda vez no funcionara, no tientes a tu suerte – dice mientras calmadamente

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! – mi voz sale un poco brusca

-Eso es lo que intentabas ¿no? Pues te digo que no funcionara, además si peleas con alguien es usas la misma táctica por segunda vez de seguro perderás – me explica de forma calmada, pero pronto pone una sonrisa en su cara – pero me alegra que reflexionaras y fingieras no saber nada cuando saltaste y te separaste de mi y hasta te disculpaste, casi me creo esa también, ¡buen trabajo!

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahhhhhh?!

-Ah ¡si! ¡si! ¡Era eso! Jajajajaja como se esperaba de Vali, no se te escapa ni una – río de forma nerviosa mientras sudor frio escapa de mi cabeza, creo que debería darle gracias al rey demonio por hacer que Vali solo piense en pelear y todo lo confunda con tácticas de pelea.

-Bueno, supongo que acabamos por hoy – dice Vali

Mientras intento sacar de mi mente el pasado suceso me doy cuenta de que el cielo artificial del inframundo ya esta oscuro, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora, creo que se debe a que incluso veo en la oscuridad

-Oh si, bueno te veo mañana entonces para seguir entrenando – le digo lo mas animado que puedo sonar con el cansancio y el nerviosismo que tengo por lo ocurrido hace poco, pero Vali me mira de forma rara

-Mañana… es el ultimo día en el que podremos entrenar… – Vali mira al cielo algo melancólica – …fue divertido, en serio lo fue

Algo me preocupa en la forma en la que habla

-Vali ¿todo bien?

-Después de mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, volverá a como era antes de que viniera a este bosque – Vali me mira sonriendo – pero fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo, no lo voy a olvidar

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! – Mi voz sale algo fuerte por lo sorprendido que estoy por las declaraciones de Vali – ¿p-porque dices eso? Aún podemos ser amigos después de mañana

-Yo te considero un amigo, pero esto tiene que parar Issei – Vali me mira de forma seria – Tu y yo tenemos vidas muy diferentes, estamos en bandos diferentes e incluso tenemos Sacred Gear's que no son compatibles entre si, no podemos seguir ignorando eso toda la vida, además que tu vida peligra si seguimos siendo amigos, es mejor darle fin a esta relación de amistad

Puede que eso sea cierto, pero… ¿Por qué odio tanto la idea?

¿Por qué me empieza a desagradar no ver a Vali?

- _ **Compañero, ella tiene razón, es mejor que la escuches**_ – La voz de Ddraig suena seria en mi cabeza pero a la vez contenta, es como si le hubiesen dado una buena noticia

Pero yo… YO

-¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE ESO! – Un bramido sale de mi boca y parece que se escucho por todo el lugar – ¡Vali, no me importa si llevamos vidas diferentes, no me importa si somos de bandos diferentes, no me importa que nuestras Sacred Gear's no sean compatibles, además que te prometí que eso no seria impedimento para hacernos amigos! ¡Yo quiero ser amigo de Vali porque eres tu! ¡me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta entrenar contigo, me gusta hablar de tonterías contigo, me gusta hacer planes contigo, me gusta hacer eso y mucho mas porque es contigo que lo hago! No creo… que pueda disfrutar hacer eso con alguien mas porque tu eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener.

Mi voz casi se rompe al final ¡pero es lo que yo siento!

Vali a sido una persona que al principio odie con todas mis fuerzas, incluso intente borrar su existencia de este mundo.

Pero por causas desconocidas del destino pude ver otra faceta de ella, puede conocer a la verdadera Vali, ella se a abierto camino en mi vida y la sola idea de perderla me hace querer llorar, tal vez eso suena poco masculino pero es lo que siento

Vali me ve con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas están rojas como un tomate, ella se pone recta y me mira de forma seria pero aún sonrojada

-No será fácil, tu vida peligra al tomar esa decisión, ¿estas dispuesto a ello?

-Lo estoy

-Puedes perder todo en tu vida, ¿estas dispuesto a eso?

-Lo estoy y me volveré fuerte para proteger eso y a ti

-Puedes ser rechazado por tus amigos

-Lo aceptaré

-Incluso la persona que te salvo la vida, Rias Gremory podría odiarte y deshacerse de ti ¿estas seguro de eso?

…

Lo pienso un poco, le debo mucho a la presidenta, ella salvo mi vida y me dio una meta para alcanzar. Juré servir mi vida a su causa y odiarla decepcionarla pero… pero

-Si, correré el riesgo – Esa respuesta sale de mis labios sin siquiera yo saberlo, pero de alguna forma no me arrepiento

Vali se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse

-Si tu determinación es tan grande con esto, no te detendré ni me negare… sigamos siendo buenos amigos Issei – al decir eso ella se marcha

-Si, sigamos siendo amigos…

 _ **.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **.**_

Estoy recostado sobre unas hojas que siempre usa para dormir y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Vali se fue

Se supone que debería de estar descansado pero… no puedo dormir

He estado así durante un rato, varias cosas me preocupan

El hecho de como será mi vida de aquí en adelante

También recuerdo lo que le dije a Vali antes de irse y la verdad eso sonó mas como una declaración de amor que se amistad, recuerdo eso y no puedo evitar morirme

He intentando hablar con Ddraig pero no me responde, parece que esta enojado conmigo y las decisiones que he tomado últimamente

Suelto un suspiro al aire y me paso una mano por la cara, nuevamente recuerdo lo que le dije a Vali antes de que se fuera

Me pongo rojo de la vergüenza y la verdad ni yo mismo se porque dije todo eso…

También esta el hecho de que intente besarla…

Me revuelo sobre las hojas en mi espalda e intento aclarar mi mente

Vamos por partes

Vali es una chica hermosa y yo soy un pervertido (si desde hace mucho lo admito) quizás por eso la intente besar y la mire de esa forma, mi deseó pervertido quizás quería ser saciado

Si debe ser eso, pero una nueva duda surge mientras pienso eso

¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido al verla feliz? ¿Por qué siento mariposas en el estomago cuando la veo? ¿Por qué… nunca me ha pasado eso con la presidenta?

Yo amo a la presidenta y por amor a ella que siento hacia ella daría mi vida con gusto, pero jamás me he sentido de esta forma tan fuerte con ella como le he sentido con Vali

Acaso yo… ¿amo a Vali?

 _ **¿Morirías por mi?**_

¡!

Un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi espalda, sudor frio recorre mi frente y de repente me siento muy cansado

-No, puede ser eso – me abrazo a mi mismo mientras morfeo me lleva a su reino en sus brazos – Debo de dejar de pensar tonterías

 _ **.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **.**_

 **(Pov Vali)**

Estoy comiendo algo antes de salir en medio de lo que usamos como sala de estar en este lugar

Es el ultimo día

No voy a negar que estoy nerviosa y la verdad no se la razón de eso, pero mientras pienso en lo que paso ayer y entre mas lo pienso mas rara encuentro las palabras de Issei

" _¡...Me gusta hacer eso y mucho mas porque es contigo que lo hago!"_

Siento un ardor en mis mejillas, ¿Por qué mis mejillas se ponen coloradas?

-Vali-sama sus mejillas están rojas ¿se encuentra bien? – Le Fay me pregunta preocupada y pone una mano en mi frente – pues no tiene fiebre

-¿eh? A no te preocupes Le Fay, estoy bien – Respondo y me repongo de inmediato

-Ara Vali-chan ¿no será posible que recordaras alguna noche erótica con tu novio Nya? – La sucia gata me habla pero la ignoro

-Wow Vali-chan parece ser que ya estas en esa edad – Bikou ríe mientras se burla de mi

-Tiene sentido, ya veo porque regresaste ayer sudada y sonrojada – Arthur habla con calma mientras toma te

Le Fay escucha atentamente lo que dicen todos y luego de unos segundos su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate y me mira como cachorrito

-Vali-sama… eso es muy indecente

 **KABOOM**

La mesa sale queda destrozada al darle un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza, a excepción de Le Fay todos siguen como si nada

¡Esto ya es el colmo! Durante estas semanas no han hecho mas que reírse de mi, de no ser por sus potenciales de pelea hace mucho los habría carbonizado

No digo nada mas y me retiro del lugar, la rabia que siento hace que olvide de lo que estaba pensando hace un rato

Espero que hoy al menos sea un buen día que pase con Issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **La hermosa joven de cabello plateado jamás se esperaría lo que estaba a punto de pasar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **.**_

 _Respondo reviews_

 _._

 **Exon sin Ideas: ¡** Enserio gracias! Gracias, por esas hermosas palabras de apoyo, son como la gasolina que me motiva a escribir y tu tranquilo ¡jamás dejare esta historia! Y disculpa si me demoro, luego explico el porque de la demora

 **L Carlos Cortes Espinoza:** Pues mas que cambio de personalidad es su personalidad cuando no esta peleando, pero me alegra que te guste. Gracias por el review

 **LALOMENDOZA98:** Me alegra que te guste y pues si el bloqueo de autor jode pero lo estoy sobrellevando bien. Gracias por el review

 **Darker Uchiha:** La verdad no se como reaccionar a tantos buenos halagos en un review y tan de la nada pero me siento muy conmovido de que tengas a esta historia en tan alta estima, enserio que si. Y la teoría que tienes sobre la historia es correcta pero shhh que es spoiler para los demás xD. Un abrazo y nos leemos después

 **Guest:** Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de hijos de estos dos, además no sabemos si los tendrás. Las reacciones de los todos al saber la verdad pues la mantendré en secreto aún (me gusta verlos sufrir)

Cuando tengas un nombre definido me avisas y pon un "Soi io" (Así como esta) para saber que eres tu y animo con lo del fic

 **Fwterrorista:** No, nadie parece pensar esto esta historia

 **OsteoPoro:** I am very grateful that you like my story and you have taken the time to tradition and read it. I apologize for the delay but things happened in my life, but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Araujo143:** Pues me alegro que te guste y ¿Por qué no te gusta el cambio de sexo? ¡Es gloria!. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

 **Angel3561:** Si antes te sentiste viejo por la demora… no me imagino ahora jajajajaja aquí tienes tu capitulo

 **Kishinoshi:** no entiendo lo que dices del todo pero creo que es por la maldición de la Boosted Gear y te digo que desde hace años se sabe que el aparato tiene una maldición pero Issei es el único que no a sucumbido a ella

 **Broly999:** Me alegra que te guste y no es necesario que me muestres tu fic, sube lo que a ti te guste.

 **El solitario:** ¡Aquí lo tienes!

 **Joernay:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y si, he entendido que los bloqueos joden mucho pero de alguna forma lo estoy superando, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero este capitulo te guste como los anteriores

 **Guest:** ¡Aquí la tienes!

 **You10:** Lo de la maldición de Loki me parece algo sacado del orto de Satán y jamás incluiría eso en mi historia. Aquí tienes el capítulo espero lo hayas disfrutado

 **Andr Neto:** Ya la puse ;)

 **Guest:** me alegro mucho

 **Guest:** me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes la siguiente parte.

 **Lord web of life of destiny:** I'm sorry to tell you that this story has no harem, so your theory is wrong

 **MeyaEien:** Me alegra mucho que te guste y le des la oportunidad al ponerla en tus favoritos, aquí tienes la continuación.

 **Un fan:** Aquí tienes la continuación y me alegra que la tengas en tanta estima.

 **Kanekielghoul.99:** Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes la continuación.

.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

.

 _ **Notas del autor**_

.

 _ **Hola :v /**_

 _ **I'm back!**_

 _ **Si si lo se, me he demorado esta vida y la otra en actualizar pero he tenido problemas el año pasado**_

 _ **El mas importante es que descuide mi estudio y casi pierdo el semestre. Por lo cual los últimos meses me dedique de lleno a solucionar eso y pues no me dio tiempo para nada.**_

 _ **Pero ya todo esta bien, todo solucionado, ya manejo mejor mis tiempos y hoy les traje este capitulo de la historia**_

 _ **Espero entiendan mis razones por el hiatus sin anunciar a los que los sometí**_

 _ **Muy romántico y lleno de azúcar ¿verdad?. Jajajajajajajaja ¡solo esperan al próximo!**_

 _ **Eso es todo9**_

 _ **Tengan una buena semana**_

 _._

 _ **Pd: perdón las fallas ortográficas.**_


End file.
